


OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE BROKEN - MCCREE x READER

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: OVERWATCH [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: If you haven't read the OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: HEROES IN THE SHADOW (OVERWATCH INTRO), I suggest you go there first because... story lol you'll be super confused, if not. :PAlthough you're still suspected of being a Talon spy, and McCree is the most suspicious of them all, you see something in the cowboy that you don't see in anyone else. You hope that one day, he'll begin to trust you and have faith in you. Will his suspicions get the better of him, or will you be able to one day understand, and form a real bond with each other?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: OVERWATCH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859791
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you all enjoy it! ^_^
> 
> WARNING: Explicit Sexual Content. Though, I made this work explicit anyways in the warnings, SOOOOOOOO ya know lol but be forewarned anyhoo, kay? :P

I looked over at Genji frantically, worried about him leaving.

“You’re leaving? Now?” I demanded.

“Yes. I have already finished eating and I had plans to go work out. Would you care to join me?” He asked. I turned and eyed McCree with suspicion.

 _But... Dr. Ziegler said to make sure he doesn't leave his bed, and he doesn't exactly seem to comply with the rules..._ I pondered.

He groaned as he read my face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere...” he promised. I grinned slyly and turned towards Genji. My thoughts went back to that dinner we shared where we watched the sun set, and I instantly yearned for another night like that with him.

 _Plus, it might be fun to train with Genji again,_ but... _at the same time, I feel as though I should stay with McCree. As angry and frustrating as he can be, he seems so lonely..._

I thought back to Reinhardt’s words and turned back to gaze upon the stubborn cowboy:

_“Jesse is not the easiest to get along with at times, and it takes him a while to get attached to people but believe me when I say that once he does, he will be your fiercest friend and protector. You should give him a chance.”_

“Actually, I think I’ll stick with McCree. Y’know... keep him safe and make sure he doesn’t fall out of bed. That sorta thing!” I joked, smiling over at the not-so-amused cowboy who scoffed and turned his head away from me.

Genji nodded, said goodbye, and exited the room as McCree and I ate our sandwiches in silence.

Finally, he broke it.

“Well now, why would you wanna stay in here cooped up with a cantankerous ole bastard like me when you could be with a handsome cyborg ninja like Genji?” he asked in an almost joking manner. I shrugged, not wanting to look at him.

“Dunno really... Guess I’m just a fucking masochist,” I said sarcastically. A chuckle escaped the man’s lips, much to my surprise, and I looked over to see his eyes narrowed still, but his mouth was upturned in a light smile.

We kept eating our sandwiches in silence, but as soon as I had finished mine, he said to me, “Alright, maybe there is somethin’ you can do for me...”

I perked up, staring at him seriously now.

“Go to my bedroom. It’s the final door on the right of the hall. Go into my nightstand and pull out my playin’ cards and a few bottles of whiskey. Can ya do that?” I nodded quickly but then stared at him with mild concern.

“Won’t Dr. Ziegler get mad about the alcohol though?” I asked him.

“Aw, what she don’t know won’t hurt her, right? Come on, (y/n). You don’t wanna have a little fun?” He goaded me. I bit my lip worriedly.

“I... I don’t trust you enough to drink with you, but I’ll go get it for you,” I told him before walking swiftly to the sleeping quarters. As I entered his room, I was appalled at the state of it. Clothes were strewn about, empty bottles lay on the ground, and the smell of cigar smoke saturated the air. I almost wanted to clean it for him right then and there.

I coughed a little bit and headed over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer.

 _Easy._ I thought as I lifted out one bottle of whiskey and one bottle of fireball whiskey. I grabbed the cards as well, but then was really curious about what was in the bottom drawer. I sat in front of it and opened it, gaping in shock at what I saw inside.

There were sex toys of every size and shape in there! Some of them looked really frightening, and others were sexy as hell. I frantically closed the drawer, shook my head in disbelief and laughed loudly as I gathered the things I had come for and left the room.

When I arrived back at the medical bay, Dr. Ziegler was there, facing her computer busily. I quickly hid the bottles behind something and walked over to McCree, pulling the cards out of the box and shuffling them in my hand.

“I brought what you asked me for, McCree,” I declared. Dr. Ziegler turned, saw us getting ready to play cards, and smiled before she returned to her work.

“You got the drinks, right?” he whispered. I nodded.

“But I can’t bring them out with her here.” He nodded in understanding and then yawned loudly, stretching for effect. 

“(Y/n), I think we're gonna have to forget the cards for now. Ya know, Doc, I’m feelin’ mighty tired right now. I can’t really get to sleep with all these lights on though. Any chance you could finish your research in the morning? Please?” he asked sweetly with a dazzling smile on his face.

She sighed deeply and tapped her finger impatiently on her desk but relented.

“Alright then, Jesse. I will allow it.”

“And can I also take off this damned heart monitor? It’s real uncomfortable... Plus, I have (y/n) here to watch over me. If anything happens, she can call ya, or just bring me back again,” he added with a wink. Dr. Ziegler looked at me and I nodded at her fervently.

"Well, hopefully not the second part, but I'll call you if there are any changes," I promised.

She sighed once more, eyed us with suspicion, and then turned off the lights and walked out the door with a soft, “Goodnight Jesse.”

When she was down the hall, I rushed over and pulled the Whiskey out of their hiding spot and brought it back to McCree. 

“Hey, not bad at all, (y/n).” I smiled at him, thankful that he had one good thing to say about me, but he quickly turned his head and picked up the cards, shuffling them skilfully. “Let’s you and me play a little game. Two-player Texas Hold ‘Em, but each time someone loses, they have to take a shot and answer a question of the winner’s choosing. If they refuse to answer it, they have to take two shots. The game ends when you or I give up, or we are too drunk to continue.”

I crossed my arms and looked away from him in annoyance.

“I told you already, I don’t feel comfortable drinking around you. I don’t feel safe... You’ve done nothing but threaten me and accuse me of things I’m not doing... I’m honestly afraid that one day, you’re just gonna kill me in my sleep or something...” I admitted, glancing over at him.

He gaped at me slightly, and I could tell he was surprised.

“You’re... you're afraid of me?” he ventured.

“No, but I am afraid of putting myself in a potentially defenceless position around you,” I explained. McCree scowled at me and I frowned back, turning my gaze away from him. I curled up slightly in my seat and pulled my knees against my chest as I stared off into space sadly.

_I just want to go home... Why did I have to choose to stay with McCree anyways? He’s just an angry, completely clueless, irritating—_

“What if I were to give you my word?” he inquired, and as I met his gaze with my own, his eyes were softer towards me than I had ever seen them before. They were still suspicious, but there was some empathy in them.

I sighed deeply and said, “Alright then, give me your word, Cowboy.”

“I promise not to do you any harm tonight while you are awake, or as you sleep.” He vowed, staring into my eyes seriously now. I gave him a tiny smile, opened the bottle of fireball whiskey, and took a shot of it.

“Alright then, McCree, shall we begin?”

He grinned wildly and dealt the cards. We played one round and I won it. He scoffed.

“Beginner’s luck.”

I smiled slyly and bit back, “Who says I’m a beginner? You never asked.” He groaned and took a shot, waiting impatiently for me to ask him a question. “Alright... umm... Ooh! How did you become a cowboy? And can you really ride a horse?” He chuckled.

“That’s two questions. I’m only gonna answer the first. I grew up on a ranch in Texas. I didn’t become anythin’, it’s just who I’ve always been, I guess.”

He dealt the next hand and I won that one as well.

“Take a shot, cowboy!” I gloated, crossing my arms. He growled but took a swig from the bottle. “Okay, so... how long were you on the run for?” I asked.

He stared at me tiredly and took two swigs, indicating he didn’t want to answer the question. I nodded in understanding and he dealt the next hand.

I lost this one and sighed as I took a swig of the regular whiskey this time.

“So, how long have you worked for that... organization?” I cocked my head.

“You mean where I _actually_ worked? With the kids?” He nodded. “Almost seven years... Would have been seven in a few more weeks...” I stared at the ground sadly and took another swig of the whiskey, though it wasn’t necessary.

I lost the next round as well.

“So, why did you seem so insulted by my smoking?” He inquired.

I took my shot and replied, “I’m not... insulted by it, just worried... I lost both of my grandmothers to cancer at a young age... I watched them die slow, painful deaths, go through radiation treatment, and have to give up the people and things they loved when they could have lived longer and happier lives... I don’t want that to happen to you or anyone else...”

He stared at me with intrigue in his eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

I lost once more and groaned, taking a shot.

“What’s your favourite colour?” he asked me. I laughed aloud at his question.

“Wow. Such a simple question you’re asking me!"

"But it's the one I want answered," McCree said with a grin. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Um, well it’s not a colour but a shade. I like Black. It’s elegant and cool and not something a lot of people like.”

“Some people might call it an evil colour,” McCree ventured.

 _I knew he'd have some sort of angle with this..._ I realised, shaking my head in disappointment.

“Well, you can’t have light without shadow, just as you can’t have shadow without light.” I returned. He squinted at me and took another shot, probably making up for his insinuation.

I won the next round.

“Finally! Okay, umm... well, do you ever miss your family?” I asked him. He scowled at me and I quickly gathered that I wasn’t supposed to ask that question.

He picked up the bottle and pressed it to his lips, but then, he stopped and put it back down, staring thoughtfully at it.

He swirled it around as he answered, “My father was a no-good drunk. He beat my mother and I on a daily basis. She succumbed to her injuries and passed away. I was only thirteen. I ran away and never looked back. As far as I’m concerned, Overwatch is my family.”

He took a long swig of the bottle and then set it down, shuffling the cards once more. 

_So there really is more to him than I thought..._

To my surprise, I won again. He nodded in recognition and took a shot.

“Okay, so how did you lose your left arm?” I inquired.

He sighed and shook his head in a dejected manner and took several more shots as if to say, “I really don’t wanna talk about it...”

I growled under my breath in frustration as I lost the next round and took a swig of Fireball.

“How long have you been single?” he asked. I almost choked on the whiskey and he grinned.

"How did you—" I spluttered in disbelief.

"Please, (y/n), I can read you like a book," he said, leaning back with a triumphant smirk.

"Then you should know I'm not a spy," I griped, crossing my arms.

"It don't quite work like that. There are many ways to be deceived. I just can read details about your life here and there. Anyways, you gonna answer my question, or not?"

I sighed heavily.

“About... four or five years, give or take.”

I won the next hand.

“Okay, so is there anyone _you’re_ currently seeing?” I smiled slyly at him and crossed my arms.

“If you want me to tell you who, you have to take a shot. That there’s privileged information.” I lifted the bottle of fireball up to my lips and took two shots.

“There’s two shots. Now, spill the beans, outlaw.”

“Alright, alright... Well, I’m not _seein'_ anyone, but I have this kinda... friends with benefits relationship with Hanzo.” I gasped and laughed in amazement.

“That grouchy archer?!” I exclaimed.

“Hey! He’s alright, it just wouldn’t work out in a serious relationship because he’s so damned picky! Always onto me about something...” I laughed and shuffled the cards, passing them out for another round, which I lost.

“Why?” he demanded as I took a shot.

“Why what?”

“Why have you been single all this time?” He clarified. I shuffled nervously in my spot, becoming a bit sad. Then, I grabbed the bottle in my hands and took several swigs of it, indicating that I didn’t want to answer that question. 

McCree shook his head in disappointment, staring intently at me with a crooked smile.

“You’re really gonna hide that from me, darlin’? I thought we was bondin’!”

I sighed, took another sip of liquid courage, and explained, “The first relationship I had was when I was sixteen, and he seemed nice at first, but then he quickly soured. I realised he saw me as nothing more than an object to use for his own pleasure. We had dated for several years and he used me for sex, the entire time promising me that he loved me and wanted to marry me. When it came down to it though, he cut and ran.

I had other... not lovers but more like crushes who expressed interest in me, but I began to realise that each of them was the same: they’d lie, use me for their own benefit, whether it was emotional or physical, and toy with my feelings, dumping me aside when they had gotten what they wanted.”

He hummed thoughtfully, murmured, “I’m sorry ‘bout that...” and took one deep gulp of the fireball bottle as if in apology. “I definitely know how that goes; only not so much on the relationship side as I do with people in general. When I was on the run, I had several people betray me, a couple ‘o which who were real close to me.”

I stared at him deep in thought and then took a sympathetic sip of the Fireball Whiskey.

When I won the next hand, I asked him, “So, why are you on the run anyways?” He took one shot, then another, but answered me, nonetheless.

“’Cause my soul is black as sin,” he admitted.

“Nah, I don’t believe that one bit. You’re so nice, warm, and gentle.” I cringed.

_What... just came outta my mouth?! 'Nice, warm, and gentle?”'_

“Well that may be now, but way back in the day when I was a struggling 15 year-old, I met Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. She and I were kindred spirits. While she had an excellent upbringing, her parents ignored her most of her life. She was raised by her Omnic butler, Bob. She was lookin’ for adventure, and I was a thievin’ little street rat.”

He took another sip of alcohol and continued, “she caught me tryin’ to steal food out of her mansion. That’s when I told her my story. She had an idea: if the world was gonna shit on us, then we’d give it hell right back. We robbed, we cheated, we killed, and we did whatever the hell we pleased. Soon, our little gang grew and we called ourselves the Deadlock Rebels. I was the worst one. Second in command until Overwatch captured me and my small group in a sting operation. They gave me an offer: turn my life around, or rot in prison for the remainder of it.” He sighed heavily.

“Reyes was... the one who turned my life around...”

I frowned sympathetically.

“I’m really sorry... You’ve been through a lot... and to lose two mentors... but still. You have a big heart, McCree. You don’t always show it, especially towards me, but I know it’s there. Plus, Reinhardt told me that once I get to know you and you me, that you’d be my fiercest friend. I know how much you hate me, and that you think I’m a spy, but... I really...” I stopped as I began to sob deeply.

“I really miss my home, my family, and my job, and whenever I see you, you threaten me, belittle me, and push me away, but all I want is to be loved and accepted, whether it’s by you or anyone else in Overwatch!” I admitted. My cheeks burned from a mixture of the alcohol and embarrassment at my admission.

McCree glared at me for a moment as he searched my face, and then he bowed his head low.

As he murmured, “I’m sorry (y/n),” and pulled me into a hug, I realised he hadn’t been scowling at me, but rather at his actions towards me. When he pulled out of the hug, our eyes met and I gaped at him, shocked at how close he had gotten. I blushed and slightly pulled away, but he held his ground.

“Y-you know... you should be more careful. With me being a spy and all, I could have a dagger hidden behind my back,” I joked.

He let out a dark chuckle.

“Guess I’ll have to see for myself then,” he countered.

Without warning, he pulled me into his lap, wrapped his arms around my back, and kissed me deeply, running his hands up and down my back.

_W-what?!_

“Nope, no dagger,” he murmured, grinning into his kiss. I blushed and pushed myself away from him.

 _After everything I said about people using me, he’s going to do the same?_

“You’re no different than anyone else...! After I tell you why I remained single for so long, you go and pull this? Just leave me be...” I commanded, standing up and turning to leave.

He grabbed my arm and explained, “No, wait. That wasn't my intention at all. I just wanted you to feel loved. Not necessarily in a sexual way, but more in an intimate way. I mean, if you want to sleep with me tonight, then we can have some fun together, but if not, then I can hold you in my arms all night and that’s all it’ll be.”

I stared into his tawny brown eyes, searching for any shred of dishonesty, but there was none. All that I saw within them was warmth and light.

“How... how drunk are we?” I demanded. He scratched at his beard and stared upwards in thought.

“Dunno... I reckon we’re pretty drunk though.”

“So drunk that we shouldn’t be doing this?” I pressed.

“Not necessarily. We still have our free will. I will leave the decision up to you though. I’m not gonna pressure you to do anythin’ you don’t wann—mmf!” I cut McCree off, rushing into him, pressing my lips against his roughly, and running a hand through his wavy brown hair.

McCree kissed me back, pulling me towards him. I climbed on top of him in the hospital bed and grinded against him slowly at first before speeding up my pace. He smiled and placed his hands on my waist, staring at me with a hazy look that was filled with anticipation.

I continued grinding against him, but leaned down and kissed him roughly, pulling off the hospital gown that Dr. Ziegler had given him to use. I ran my hands over his chest and then raked my nails down it, causing him to shiver and moan. I could feel a bulge beginning to form in his pants.

“Oh, you like pain, cowboy? You want me to hurt you real good?” I asked him, squeezing his chin tightly in my hand.

He groaned and nodded, and I raked my nails across his chest once more. He helped me out of my shirt and pulled me towards him, kissing me along my neck and biting me roughly at the base of it. 

I moaned softly and began untying my workout pants, ready to cast them aside. He pulled them right off of me and I quivered with pleasure as he snaked a hand beneath my bra and grasped at my left breast.

Then, he sat upright, yanked me into him and declared, “It’s gettin’ real hot in here. Why don’t we adjust for the weather?” He reached behind my back and undid my bra, taking it off and flinging it to the side, staring hungrily at my breasts as he began unbuttoning his pants. I moved his hands aside and helped him take them off, eyeing the large package he had been concealing.

Then, we both had the same thought: _devour_.

We clashed wildly into each other, kissing, touching, biting, tasting whatever we could of each other. I turned around so that my back was against the cowboy’s chest and slowly pulled my underwear down and tossed them away from me. He quickly wrapped his right arm around me, squeezing my left breast, while his left metal hand snaked down to my entrance, testing to see how wet I was.

“My God woman... you are so wet right now,” he said in awe. I groaned as he put one finger into me and then two.

“This’ll do nicely,” he murmured, smiling and bringing his metal fingers up to my clit. As he began to vibrate them rapidly, I squirmed beneath him and he did his best to hold me in place. Eventually though, I broke away from him, turned around, and began biting and pinching his nipples roughly. His hips flexed upwards against my crotch as he pulled me flush against him.

Finally, I slid down him, pulled off his briefs and licked his length, staring him in the eyes the entire time. I could see the arousal in him, especially as I slid him into my mouth and began to suck roughly on him. He let out a groan and stared back at me.

I raked my nails down his thighs hard, almost breaking the skin and smiled as his member twitched in pleasure and his hands clenched the bed sheets. I sucked harder and faster and drew my nails across his chest. He shuddered and I slid my teeth against his length; not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to feel a slight pain.

I turned him over on his side and put myself flush against his back, reaching around with one hand to stroke his dick while my other grabbed a handful of his hair roughly and pulled. He moaned now and I bit his neck, leaving a mark as I stroked him.

Then, in sexual frustration, he reached behind him, grabbed me and threw me in front of him, climbing on top of me. He pinned my hands above my head, leaned down and bit my ear, whispering, “How badly do you want it?” I breathed heavily and arched my crotch towards him.

“Badly,” I admitted. He chuckled darkly and bit my neck. As he did so, he steadied himself at my entrance and thrusted deep into me.   
I yelped loudly in pleasure and he continued to thrust into me repeatedly, quickly picking up his pace. I moaned and he let out several shuddering breaths.

“I’m almost...!” he informed me.

“Let my hands go, quickly!” I commanded. He did so and I rubbed my clit vigorously and raised my hips in time with his thrusts, feeling myself coming close to my orgasm. He grabbed my breast and kept pounding into me, groaning loudly.

My breathing sped up and I moaned, “McCree... McCree! I’m cumming...! Give it to me, cowboy!” He went slightly faster and harder and his breathing quickened. Finally, my insides churned and pulsed as I came powerfully. He pulled out of me and shoved two fingers inside of me, rubbing his cock off to the side as he came as well.

He vibrated his hand hard inside of me and I came twice in a row, finally yelling his name aloud to get him to stop as the pleasure overwhelmed me. We fell against each other tiredly and as I let out a chuckle, McCree laughed along with me.

“That was fun, cowboy. We should do this again sometime,” I admitted, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Definitely,” he agreed, stroking my hair. After a brief rest, I got up and began cleaning up the mess to hide the evidence of our transgression. Then, we got dressed.

“Well, I guess I should get to bed, huh?” I told him. “Goodnight, McCree.” I turned to walk out, but he stopped me.

“Would... you like to stay the night?” he asked, staring at me expectantly with a pleading expression on his face. I smiled at him and climbed into the hospital bed with him.

He held me close, staring into my eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around me like I was a teddy bear and softly murmuring, “Your eyes... are like starlight... you know that?”

“They... what...?” I asked in shock, blushing at his complement, but there was no answer. The cowboy had already fallen into a deep, content sleep. I stroked his hair and chuckled in amusement. “Goodnight, McCree. Sweet dreams.”

The next morning, I yawned, stretched, and turned over to face a scowling McCree.

“You are gettin' much too familiar with me for my likin’.” I gaped at him in confusion and quickly got up from the hospital bed.

“F-familiar? But... last night we—”

“Slept together?” He interrupted me. “Yeah, that shouldn’t have happened.” He turned his head away from me and my heart sunk in my chest.

“So... everything last night was a mistake...? Everything we said to each other and did?” I questioned him.

“Yeah.”

I turned away from him and clenched my fists as my eyes welled up with tears.

_He’s just like the rest of them..._

Not wanting to stay there any longer, I stormed out of the room.

“Hey! Where are you off to?” He called after me.

“I don’t know! Maybe I’ll go make another fucking mistake!” I screeched back at him. Behind me, I heard him swear but I just kept going.

I went back to my room and took a hot shower. As the water ran down my body, I scrubbed every inch of my skin, trying to remove every trace of his sharp, smoky scent. 

Then, I put on my makeup, thick and dark to enhance my resting bitch face and suggest that I didn’t want to be messed with before heading to the practice rooms. There, I stretched, worked out, and then practiced my fighting moves.

I took out my anger and frustration on the practice dummy and sent it flying with a final kick, breathing heavily from exertion. Then, I heard some footsteps behind me and whirled around to see Genji standing there with his arms crossed.

“A word of advice: Anger can be an excellent motivator, but during a fight, it can exhaust energy and lead to your own demise.”

“Hey, Genji.”

I waved at him tiredly and he asked me, “Would you like to train with me?” I nodded and he began to teach me more fighting strategies and techniques.

Our training went on for hours, until finally it was around 3pm.

“Oh, wow. We should take a break. Too much training is bad for you. Have you eaten yet? I did not see you at breakfast this morning.” Genji asked.

“No, I haven’t. I’m... I’m a bit too conflicted to eat at the moment. I’ll get a quick snack from the kitchen though,” I promised.

He hummed thoughtfully.

“Could this be the result of something that happened between you and McCree?” I sighed.

“Yes... I just... don’t understand how to get closer to him. He... he’s so hot and cold, and he keeps accusing me of being a spy when I’m really not. And... last night we...” I stopped, not wanting to admit anything further. Genji tilted his head in confusion.

“Well it doesn’t matter. I’m just so tired of being mistreated by him when all I want is to be accepted. I’m trying my hardest to find a place here with everyone and prove myself, but it seems like I never will...” A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, hoping Genji didn’t see.

He sighed heavily and said, “I understand your pain, (y/n)... Well, how about this? I will help train you, and I am sure that Hanzo and McCree will as well. McCree has a lot he can teach you, so you would do well to learn it, but do not listen to his beratement. The way you will prove yourself is by having a successful mission. We can get you trained in about a month, and after that, you may be cleared if you are deemed capable enough, but you must work hard.” 

“I will, I promise!” I vowed, bowing to him.

The training was long, hard, and rough, and I spent each night icing my wounds, taking long baths, and trying to hold onto my sanity as I got through them. There were so many times I wanted to quit, but I kept going. Finally, the day came when I was tested. Dr. Ziegler, Torbjӧrn, and McCree all sat in on my testing as I was instructed by Genji on what to do.

The first tests were simple: hit the targets, demonstrate techniques on the dummy, and do several physical fitness tests. The last test was a lot harder.

“Now, you and I fight. Do not go easy on me. I am not your instructor in this moment.” Genji told me, wrapping his head, tying his hair back, and putting on his mask. I got into a fighting stance and readied myself, preparing for anything. Then, he rushed at me, throwing several shuriken at me. I dodged him, but it had just been a distraction. He knocked me to the ground hard. I rolled over and jumped back up again, moving quickly towards him. 

Getting closer to him, I dodged and deflected his attacks until I was able to grab his arm, find a point of leverage, and take him down. I stomped on his chest and grabbed both of his arms, pinning them behind his back before I held him in a body lock. The lock I used made it more and more painful each time he struggled against me, and if he struggled too hard, he would dislocate his arm. He finally sighed and tapped out.

“That was good! You are definitely getting a lot better,” he told me as I helped him up. I bowed and thanked him and he turned to face the judges. “She has my vote.”

Dr. Ziegler stood up from her seat and declared, “There are still some things you could work on, such as your form and tact, but I believe you to be ready for fieldwork. I would be glad to teach you a few field medic lessons as well.”

Then, Torbjӧrn stood and said, “Well! I can’t say I’m unimpressed. You’ve come a long way from where you were, (y/n). Keep it up and you’ll be a full-fledged member of Overwatch one day.”

My chest filled with pride and I beamed at all of them, until McCree leaned backwards in his seat, propping his feet up on the table in front of him. He let out a sharp scoff and shook his head.

“’A full-fledged member of Overwatch’? You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. Her form was off, she’s still suspected of bein’ a spy, and she’s over-emotional!” he growled, scowling at me. “She’s not gonna be anythin’ but a failure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you all enjoy! ^_^ Stay safe out there!

“’A full-fledged member of Overwatch’? You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. Her form was off, she’s still suspected of bein’ a spy, and she’s over-emotional!” McCree growled, scowling at me. “She’s not gonna be anythin’ but a failure, but if you want her to do field work then whatever, I guess. What’s her first mission?” 

“Well, I think the one that would suit her abilities perfectly is the Sovereign Guardian mission. She’ll be going on that one.” Angela said.

“Wait,” McCree exclaimed, an expression of shock on his face, “that’s the mission I’m on! We only need one person for that though!” She shook her head.

“After closer examination of the mission, I have determined that there should be two people at least. One to guard the children, and the other to be on surveillance. (Y/n) here used to work with children, so she should be fine. You, however... will be tasked with ensuring the gunman doesn’t set foot near the school.” McCree narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

“Oh really? Then what’s my cover gonna be?” He demanded.

I watched McCree adjust his groundskeeper uniform and growl a curse under his breath.

“Hey, we’re around kids now. No cursing,” I told him, putting on my name tag. I was disguised an after-school caretaker who ran the art club. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily as I steeled my nerves for the mission ahead of us, then I turned and giggled slightly at McCree's getup. He was dressed in a white shirt and pants with blue overalls that had a nametag on the front of them.

“It’s funny seeing you having to clean and trim hedges and stuff when you’re as lazy and arrogant as you are.” I remarked, grinning slyly.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I was a rancher. Hard work comes naturally for me,” he said gruffly, frowning and narrowing his eyes at me.

“Whatever you say.”

We went our separate ways and headed to their designated areas. Our mission was to protect an ambassador’s child. A murderer had been going around leaving threatening messages on the phones of wealthy or affluent individuals. If they did not endorse a political topic of the murderer’s choosing, he would kill their child. They called him the Shadow Slayer because somehow, he made his way into the school and back out again in under 15 minutes, managing to kill who he needed to, along with extra casualties, solely because he enjoyed killing.

As I walked, I clenched my fists in determination.

 _That bastard’s not gonna harm a hair on their heads...!_ I told myself confidently.

“Okay, are you both in position?” Dr. Ziegler asked over voice com.

“I am,” McCree drawled on his end.

I pressed my finger to my ear and replied, “I am too. What time do the kids get here?”

“3:30pm. They will be sent to the art room by the teachers. Stay with them and make sure they are safe. McCree will be patrolling the outside. Both of you, observe your surroundings and try to figure out how or where the attacker will enter the school. In each of his attacks, his entrance was always very smooth and uncontested.” Dr. Ziegler reported. 

“Will do.”

“Got it.” McCree and I said into our comms. I walked around and watched as the teachers got ready to dismiss the students. As I walked along, I caught a glimpse at the car rider line.

 _Hmm... there's not really any security here..._ I noted. Then, the clock struck 3:20.

“Gooooood Afternoon, teachers and students! It is now time for dismissal! Car riders report to the car rider lines, and afterschool teachers and students report to your rooms. Bus riders...” The principal announced. I tuned her out, focusing heavily on tactics this guy would use to get in the building.

_The art room is pretty close to the car rider line... and... this guy would probably somehow have knowledge of evacuation routes kids would take as well as where they would go in case of active shooter drills..._

“Okay, I know where he’s gonna come in. At the side here. He’s going to appear to be a parent and just waltz right in because there’s no protection or even any sort of procedure for pickup during release."

"That’s just crazy...” McCree said over the voice comm. "Nah, he's definitely comin' in through the front and usin' some sort of fake ID to gain access to the school."

“I think you’re right about him faking his identity, but I think he’s actually going to come in through the car rider line. It’s closer to the art room and he could easily walk in there if he pretends to be a parent, or already has a kid with him,” I argued.

“Yeah, but it don’t fit his MO. This guy liked to take his time and ease in and then out again. He didn’t take any shortcuts. Part of the thrill was the chase. He’s uhhh... quirky like that.” I bit my lip, knowing he wouldn’t trust my judgement.

“Okay, and normally, I’d agree with you, considering you have more experience with this sort of stuff, but what if he was tipped off? What if he knows that someone is going to be coming after him this time around?” I heard McCree groan on the other side.

“You didn’t warn him, did you?”

“No! But just what if—!”

“Then stop bein’ paranoid about it. I’ve got you covered, don’t worry.” I clenched my fists, angry at him for not listening.

“McCree, he’s going to come in on the side door where they have the car rider line. He may take a kid hostage and approach, so he’ll look like a parent.” I pressed.

“Ridiculous. Just stop, (y/n). Do your job and we’ll get out of this just fine. Watch over the kids. I’ve got _him,_ ” McCree finalized. There was a beep in my ear and I winced at the loudness of it.

 _What the fuck was that?!_ I pondered. Though, my thoughts about the sudden noise were cut short as I spotted the suspect outside. 

He was wearing a long coat and business attire, and he had a small boy with him. By all appearances, the man didn’t look threatening, but the boy looked frightened and his body language suggested he was uncomfortable, even as the man pulled him in for a hug.

“Excuse me,” he said as he approached a teacher at the doors, “my son here needs to use the bathroom really badly! I know I just picked him up in the car line, but he really needs to go. Is there just a bathroom nearby I could take him to?” 

“McCree... I see him!” I hissed. “McCree!”

There was no answer. I changed over to Dr. Ziegler’s frequency.

“Dr. Ziegler, McCree left my channel, and we have a problem. I’ve spotted the killer. He’s entering the building by using a child that’s not his. I’m going to devise a plan to save those kids. Heading there now.” I declared, rushing to the art room. As I passed a teacher, I quickly told her there was an active shooter in the building.

The teacher looked at me seriously and then nodded, taking off towards the principal’s office in a hurry. When I got to the art room, there were 21 kids there waiting for me.

“It’s about time, teach!” One of them griped. I locked the door behind me.

“Is everyone here? How many kids are supposed to be here?” I demanded.

“Yeah, we’re all here... why?” the same kid responded.

“What’s your name?” I asked him.

“Ronaldo.”

“Nice to meet you, Ronaldo. My name is... Miss Peters. I’m here to teach art, or I was, but now I need to protect you because—” I was cut off as the announcements came on.

“The building is now on lockdown with intruder. Lockdown with intruder... Lockdown...” I looked over at the paint on the tables. The kids had already set everything up for class. The gears in my mind began to turn.

“Tell me, where do you guys go for lockdown drill?” He pointed, wide-eyed to the closet and I looked around.

“Okay, we’re not going in there. We’re going to that one. Also, I need 3 pairs of your shoes.” I directed them to the supplies closet; a small, cramped little area that would only hold 10 kids, and three of them took their shoes off and handed them to me.

“But... that’s not—” He protested.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. This guy is crazy. He somehow knows exactly where you guys would normally hide, so we’re hiding in here. Sit tight, close together, and don’t make a noise.” They did as I said and scrunched up close, the younger kids on the older kids’ laps to fit in there.

“Do not let anyone in unless they know the password. The password is: Pineapple Thunder Rocks. I promise, I’ll be back, and I’ll keep you all safe and sound.” Ronaldo nodded at me and I smiled reassuringly at them, turned off the lights and closed the door, taking a deep breath before I began to paint on each of the 21 papers in the room.

This would make it appear as if they had been working on their art the whole time. It would arouse more suspicion, I surmised, if the canvases were left blank.

I finished setting things up and hid quickly behind the teacher’s desk, grasping a metal stool in my hands. I was now directly by the closet that had been the original designation for them during lockdown. My hands trembled. There was a loud crash, and I realised the door had been busted open. I swallowed hard and took a few quivering breaths.

 _I have to protect them...! I have to!_ I turned my head to peek at the killer and saw him assessing the scene.

“Stay there,” he growled to the quivering little boy he had been walking with. His voice was no longer charismatic and gentle as it had been when he had been pleading with the teacher for access to the building. No, now it was cold and harsh.

The killer saw the paint trails leading to the other closet and even the hand print I had made on the door, along with the tiny shoeprints I trailed there. That’s when I pushed a button on my watch. Voices came from that closet now.

“When do you think we’ll get out of here?”

“Shh! He’ll hear us!”

“Shush!”

The man pulled out a large gun and kicked the door hard. Then, he kicked it again with twice the force and it broke open. He charged in with his gun and I rushed out of my hiding spot, bringing the stool down on his head and taking the gun from him. 

He fell but wasn’t unconscious. I quickly remedied that with a sharp thrust at his head with the butt of his gun.

I looked over at the small child and asked, “Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?” The boy shook his head and gave me a thumbs-up.

Sighing with relief that he was safe, I tied the would-be killer up tightly with art room twine and breathed heavily, trying to come down from the anxiety and the adrenaline high.

“Fuck you,” I spat at him as I stood up and turned around. I grabbed the little boy’s hand and walked towards the other closet where the kids were and said, “Pineapple Thunder Rocks.”

The lock clicked and Ronaldo opened the door nervously, his little hands shaking.

“Come on, it’s safe now. Follow me,” I assured them. McCree suddenly burst into the room, sprinting towards me.

“Where... how...?” He panted.

I glared at him angrily and commanded, “Take that Human scum in there to the police. He’s all tied up and ready to go.” I counted the kids once more to make sure they were all there, wiped their shoes off quickly and gave them all back.

As I stooped down and comforted a crying child, I noticed McCree gazing softly at me with an unreadable expression on his face. As I turned and looked over at him, the 'Shadow Slayer' struggled, making McCree smack him upside the head.

"Keep moving, you bas- bad guy..." he quickly corrected himself. I stared after McCree in confusion for a few moments before rounding the children up and walking them to the front office. There, I informed the police and the principal what had happened, and left the children in their care. 

As McCree and I went to leave, we were bombarded by the media, who wanted to know what happened and how I managed to apprehend the gunman.

“What do I say?” I murmured to Dr. Ziegler.

“Nothing, unless you can answer in a way that won’t compromise your cover or make the school look bad.”

I took a deep breath and turned to them.

“The gunman was a villain. Nothing more, nothing less. He was a terrible man who went around threatening people and destroying lives and families. I have a little bit of experience with martial arts, and while I’m no mother myself, I believe that when I am caring for other peoples’ kids, in that moment, they’re mine. I would fight tooth and nail for these kids, and today, I did. Mind you, I’m a little bit shaken up, and I think I’ll be taking a break from teaching just for a little bit, but I hope that there are plenty of other teachers out there who would do the same for their kids as I did for mine today.” 

I turned away from the reporters and continued walking to the car with McCree.

“That was good, (y/n). You’ve done well on this mission,” Dr. Ziegler praised over the intercom. "McCree, report straight to me as soon as you three return."

"Yes, ma'am," McCree murmured sullenly in response. 

I sighed, as we finally got back into the Overwatch airship we had taken, and lifted off. I threw off my wig and put my head into my hands, trying to stave off the anxiety.

Lena came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Oh, hey!” I greeted her with a half-hearted smile.

“Hey! Great job on the mission today! You saved so many little ones! We’re all proud of you!” She exclaimed, giving me a big hug. I chuckled and hugged her back.

“Thanks...” She shot me a look of confusion as she pulled out of the hug.

“You... you look upset, but... shouldn’t you be celebrating?” I sighed and shook my head as I told her every detail of the mission. “McCree did what?! No... no way! That’s breaking protocol!” She exclaimed angrily.

“Yeah, well... he did. I’m just upset because he didn’t trust me..."

It all came down to that: _trust_. From the very first moment I set foot in Overwatch Point Gibraltar, through the present, he had been suspicious of me, but now it was something else entirely. I scoffed and shook my head angrily, wondering what the hell would make a person do that sort of thing.

"I was his partner on this mission and he left me in the cold.” I stood up quickly and began walking away. “Sorry, Lena. I’m not feeling so well. I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.” I told her as I walked away. Behind me, I heard her groan sympathetically.

I walked past McCree, ignoring his greeting, and entered the small med bay section of the ship. I yawned, stretched, and lay down on one of the exam tables.

“Hey...” McCree greeted me once more as he walked into the room. I groaned, sat up, and narrowed my eyes at him. To my surprise, he actually appeared to be avoiding my gaze a bit.

 _Is he... ashamed?_ I wondered, squinting my eyes in suspicion.

“I just wanted to say that you did a good job today, and I—”

“Save it,” I cut him off, tired of the way he always treated me,“I don’t need, or even want your praise. What you did today was despicable. You compromised our mission. Not only that, but you risked the lives of twenty-two or more children, not to mention my own.”

I took a breath to steady myself and glared at him with the most threatening expression I could muster.

“Believe me when I say this, but... if any of those kids had died because of your negligent behaviour, you’d have followed them to the grave. Now leave me alone, I'm tired,” I snarled.

His eyes narrowed, but his mouth parted in a look of astonishment. Ignoring him once more, I lay down on the exam table and closed my eyes.

“(Y/n)... I’m sorry,” he said in a low voice just above a whisper. My eyes flashed open and I shot up from the table in a rage, rushing over to him and slapping him across the face. His head turned slightly, but he didn’t even flinch.

“Sorry won’t cut it! Where were all those ‘sorry’s when you threatened to take me out for being a spy, or when you talked down to me. Oh! How about a 'sorry' for every time you made me feel ugly, stupid, or worthless, or let me down?! I don’t even wanna hear your voice right now! If you have a shred of decency in you, you’ll leave me the fuck alone!” I stared him down as he glowered at me, but then, he took out a cigar, lit it and walked away, puffing on it.

I thought I saw a look of regret on his face as he turned around.

 _No, there's no way that damned Gunslinger would ever soften up to me._ I lay back down on the exam table and curled up, struggling to get comfortable as I began to wonder if I was too harsh on McCree. _Even so, why the hell do I so very badly desire to be accepted by him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you enjoy and that it's a nice reprieve from the world around us! :) Stay safe!
> 
> Warning: sexy stuff dead ahead, Captain!

When I got back, there was a big party held to celebrate the mission’s success, but I didn’t stay for it, as I really didn’t feel welcome. Instead, I retired to my room for the night. As I lay on my bed thinking about the mission, there was a knock at the door.

I wondered if I should send them away, worrying that it could be McCree at the door.

 _I really don't want to see him right now..._ I thought to myself, rubbing my temples. _But at the same time, it could be Genji or someone else..._

“Come in!” I called out.

Genji stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and I gave a tiny sigh of relief.

“Your mission was a success, and what’s more, it was entirely your doing. You should be proud,” he praised me.

“I am... I just... I don’t feel welcome here at all. If anything, today has really taught me that I’m not welcome here and that I have no friends. You are the only one here who trusts me and believes in me, and it is that reason why I was able to save those children today. Thank you for taking the time and effort to train me, Genji.” He let out a low sigh and lay down on the bed next to me.

"That doesn't seem very fair. Lena, D.Va, Lucio, and Reinhardt all have faith in you. And after seeing you save McCree, Angela began to have faith in you too. You have shown all of Overwatch what you can really do on this mission. _Everyone_ is _so_ proud of you."

"Yeah... everyone except for McCree..." I remarked bitterly, wringing my hands nervously and staring down at them sadly. Genji let out a low empathetic groan and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“McCree’s mistrust of you runs deep. I know why, but I do not understand why he cannot see what I see in you... I apologise, (y/n). It was not fair of me to ask you to give him a chance when he would not give you one in return. I shall speak with him. One thing I do know is that he is very upset about how he conducted himself on the mission. He knows he almost got you and those children killed, and he is both remorseful and regretful.” Genji informed me.

“He is in the practice room right now, taking out his frustrations on the training bots and dummies.”

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

“I suppose you want me to speak with him?”

He shook his head.

“No, I just wanted you to know. I... hope that you do not hate him.”

“I don’t hate him, I just... am really confused about him,” I told, crossing my arms and shuffling uncomfortably in my spot.

“How so?”

I sighed and reluctantly admitted, “At one point, I really liked him... I admired him and wanted to be strong like him. He had these gorgeous brown eyes when he smiled at me one time, but for the most part, they’re just cold and deadly. I want him... in every way possible because I’ve seen the gentle, sweet, caring side of him, and it drew me in. However, I’ve come to realise that he will never give that side to me freely. He’s a rose with thorns...”

Genji stared at me in awe and then looked away sadly.

“So it would seem... I am very sorry, (y/n)...” I groaned as I got up from the bed against my better judgement.

“Don’t be... I’m going to go speak with him right now.” I put my shoes on and Genji got off the bed.

“But... why?” He demanded. I turned and smiled at him with a light chuckle.

“Because I hate it when things are left unresolved. Damn cliffhangers... Plus, I don't think I can give up on him just yet. The best things in life are the ones you work hard and fight for.”

I arrived at the practice rooms and found the one McCree was in. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts, and his upper body was glistening with sweat as he viciously attacked a training dummy. Punch, kick, elbow, palm, sidestep, sucker punch, sidekick, reverse roundhouse. He kept laying into it, even as I walked up to him.

“Damn,” I breathed, echoing the first words I had said to him upon approaching him for the first time in the practice room.

He whirled around and threw a punch at me and I dodged, jumping backwards. His eyes went wide in surprise and he panted heavily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta... you startled me," he apologised, staring at me with a worried look on his face. Then, his expression steeled and he became agitated as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I mean why the hell are you sneakin’ up on people like that anyhow?!” He exclaimed.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry for scaring you. I just... came to see how you were doing. It looks like you’re overworking yourself.”

“I’m fine,” he bit back, continuing his attack on the dummy. He looked winded and dehydrated.

 _Ha! Liar..._ I shook my head in disapproval, walked over to the cooler in the room, and pulled out a bottle of water. 

“Here, drink this,” I told him, handing it to him and smiling at him. He stopped attacking, let out a loud growl of frustration, and then turned on me, pushing me backwards into the nearby wall. The bottle I was holding fell out of my hand.

“Why the hell do you care so damned much about me?! My pride almost cost those kids their lives today!” He snarled, baring his teeth at me; his eyes were cold and filled with confusion. I stared at him sadly and noticed the reddish-purple mark on his face where I hit him. I reached up and lightly touched it, clicking my tongue.

“I care about you because even though I may never get to see it again, I saw the side of you that Reinhardt told me about, and it was beautiful. It was filled with light and hope, and it was gentle, sweet, and caring. _That’s_ who I know you to be; beyond the brawn and the whole... cowboy bravado you've got going on," I admitted.

I sighed and tears welled up in my eyes as my gaze fell upon the bruise on his face and then met his own.

"I’m really sorry for losing my temper and hitting you. I know you were trying to apologise, and I forgive you.” 

His eyes softened with every word I said, and his expression changed from one of anger and frustration to one of something I hadn’t anticipated. It was the same hazy look he had given me the night we slept together in the med bay.

_Is it Lust? Maybe... Longing?_

As I tried to work it out in my head, he kissed me. I melted into it, starting to wrap my arms around him when I remembered what he had told me the morning after about that night.

 _“So... everything last night was a mistake...? Everything we said to each other and did?”_

_“Yeah,”_ he had answered me.

I quickly pulled out of the hug.

“I'm sorry... but I can't do this... I don’t want this to be just another mistake,” I told him, turning around. I wrapped my arms around myself for comfort, instantly missing his warmth, and that strong smoky scent of his. My lips trembled, but I stayed strong as I headed for the door.

“It wouldn’t be, and that night we shared... really wasn’t a mistake.” I froze, yearning for him, but I was so very conflicted.

I took a deep breath, and without looking at him, explained, “You’ve hurt me... very badly, and you still haven’t acknowledged that I’m not a spy. You’ve lied to me and betrayed me. I can’t trust you. That needs to be earned.”

I continued walking towards the door, my eyes welling up with tears, when he snarled after me, “A spy like you doesn’t deserve my trust!”

I stopped and turned my head back around to look at him. He was angry and frustrated, but when he saw my bleary eyes and heartbroken expression, his look faded, and I knew he realised what he was doing to me. Without another word, I turned around and headed back out the door.

The next month was hard. McCree and I barely trained together, and when we did, he was harsh and demanding of me.

“You really think that useless form is gonna work against the Reaper? Huh? Try again!” He griped one day as we sparred.

I scowled at him as we squared up, knowing that with the skills I had learned from Genji, I could easily take him down, but I was under the impression that I was only supposed to be fighting McCree with the tactics I had learned from him. Panting heavily, I stood up and tried again.

He almost immediately recognised my movements, foresaw the pattern in them, and took me down, tossing me aside roughly after he had pinned me.

“Wow, I dunno what Genji’s been teachin’ you, but this is absolute garbage. I’m gonna give ya one more chance.”

That did it. I was furious. I rushed at him now, eyes narrowed as I fumed angrily. In one swift motion, I feinted right, but dove left. As I did, I knocked his legs out from under him, bowled him over, and flipped him onto his stomach, putting him into a body lock.

I was sick of him and his constant shitting on me. All I wanted to do was torment him as much as he always did me, and the body lock I put him in was the perfect thing to do so. The more he struggled, the more pain he would be in.

I smiled to see him struggle against me, but I noticed he didn't tap-out. Then, another sort of feeling came over me and I thought of other methods of torture that would be more fun. I leaned close to his ear and let my lips lightly brush against it.

“How’s that move workin’ for ya, outlaw?” I spat, holding him tighter and increasing the pain. He groaned beneath me and struggled but it was no use. I had him right where I wanted him. 

“Now... what’s a spy like me supposed to do with an outlaw like you? I finally have the great Jesse McCree in my clutches,” I murmured into his ear. I felt a shiver roll through him, and I tightened my hold on him, making it more painful.

“Let me go, right now!” he snarled. I leaned into him and bit his ear, relishing in the groan he made and the second shiver that rolled through his body.

“Now... is that what you really want, or is that your pride speaking? If you’re honest with me, we can have a ton of fun. Right here, right now.” He growled under his breath and I used one hand to ruffle his hair and then grasp it roughly, pulling his head back towards me.

His dark, cold eyes moved to meet mine as he glared at me, and I asked again, “Do you really just want me to let you go, McCree?”

“Let me go right _fucking_ now,” he said evenly. I stared at him for a moment longer before I sighed sadly and pushed him away from me, letting him up. Then, I turned away from him and began walking towards the exit.

“Where are you off to?”

“I’m leaving. This practice session is over,” I said boredly.

_Why the hell can't he just speak his mind...? I could tell he wanted me, but he refused me. I'm not about to force myself onto him, so I'm leaving. I need a break from him. Dumbass... Maybe I'll do some training with Genji today instead and—_

“Athena, lock down this practice room and turn off spectator mode,” he suddenly ordered, tearing me out of my thoughts.

I gasped and turned around to see him rushing at me with an almost inhuman speed. I tried to dodge, but he had grabbed me and tossed me to the ground. I fell and bruised my back hard, letting out a loud groan of pain. I rolled over with the fall and sprang back up to my feet, watching him as he stalked around me, glaring intently.

“Athena, unlock this practice room,” I ordered. There was no answer.

“She won’t listen to a spy like you. Besides, only the one who locked down the room can lift it. There’s no one to save you now.”

The way McCree said that made me frightened. I squared up with him once more, readying my body to defend myself as I genuinely felt threatened.

_Is he really going to kill me? You can't be serious! McCree, please... don't..._

“What is this?” I demanded nervously, my eyes beginning to water with fear.

He let out a dark chuckle but maintained his glare.

“You think you can _tease_ me... _taunt_ me... hold me close like that, and then toss me to the ground without retribution? I don’t think so,” he growled.

In that moment, he looked like an outlaw, and the presence he gave off was menacing and cruel. He rushed at me again and I knocked him over, or so I thought.

Instead, he rolled around and grabbed me tightly to him. I let out a startled cry and he squeezed me tighter against him. I thrashed now as he tried to roll over and pin me down. My elbow went into his solar plexus and my fist went to his groin, but all he did was groan loudly and pull me tighter on him. A bulge was forming in his pants, and I could feel it against my ass.

“McCree, stop! Please!” I yelped, completely scared of him. His lips parted as he gaped in realisation and under his breath, he murmured something that I could barely make out.

“She really doesn’t trust me, does she...?” I frowned as I realised that on the night I shared with him, I had been the dominant one, but now, he was trying to assert dominance.

 _He... doesn’t want to kill me...?_ He let out a sigh and pushed me off of him. _H_ _e wants me? But in what way? This definitely doesn’t feel like what we shared that one night... It feels... predatorial. Still... if this is what he wants... maybe I should take a chance on him... It could be what I want too._

“Alright, Athena, you can unlock—” he began, but I knocked him over, lay on top of him and kissed him roughly before springing up to my feet and bounding away from him. He stared after me in awe, put his fingers to his lips with a light chuckle, and then hopped up, chasing after me with a fierce grin on his face.

“Agent McCree, your orders were incomplete. What did you want me to do?” Athena inquired.

“Never mind!” McCree called back to her, hot on my heels. I dodged right and hid behind some equipment. To my surprise, he went straight past me. I crept up on him and was about to tackle him when he turned and knocked me over first. 

“Oh please, darlin’. You can’t get the jump on me,” he said with a partial grin. His eyes were still dark as sin though. I rolled him over so I was on top and bit him roughly on the left side of his neck, raking my nails down the other side.

He shuddered and I declared, “Oooh, but it looks like I can still jump you. Careful, Outlaw, you don’t want a Spy to take control, do you?”

I bit my lip and pulled my shirt off, tearing my hair out of its ponytail and shaking it out. Then, I moved my hips in a grinding motion, my ass rubbing against his steadily growing bulge. He reached up and pulled me into him, rolling us over till he was on top. Then, he kissed me roughly, violently. He starved me of air as his tongue pushed its way down my throat, and I gasped desperately, feeling a new kind of arousal. 

From underneath him, I untied my workout pants and slid them off me. Then, I began to play with myself, rubbing my breast with one hand and my clit with the other, all the while, staring into the cowboy’s eyes with a ferocity equal to his own. I took my hand off my breast and grabbed his growing bulge, massaging it roughly through his pants as I let out a moan and shivered at the sensations that overwhelmed me.

His scent, his warmth, his dominant energy all pushed me closer and closer to my climax as I rubbed my clit underneath him. When I let out a second moan and arched my back towards him, he quickly unbuttoned his pants and took them off, also yanking off his briefs. He eyed me with that same hazy look I had seen so many times and then rammed himself into me.

I still wasn’t wet enough for him, but he didn’t seem to care as he continued to pound into me. I screeched in pain and pleasure and raked my nails down his back.

“It... hurts...! Ung, McCree!” I howled in pain.

He pulled out of me and aimed his cock at my mouth.

“Then maybe I should start here,” he told me with a devilish grin. I grinned back at him and opened my mouth, letting him thrust into it. He went deeply, and I gagged at first because of his girth, but then became used to it, sucking on him and wrapping my lips around his length.

I moaned as I continued to massage my clit, and when I was close to climax, I struggled to say the words, “I want you inside me.” They came out a garbled mess because of his massive cock in my mouth.

“What was that?”

He pulled out of me, breathing heavily and I sat up, leaned into him, and begged him, “I want you to take me now. I’m ready for you. Please give it to me!”

I raked my nails across his back and bit him roughly along his neck as we kneeled together. Then, I slid him into me, gliding up and down on him as we kneeled upright. I pressed against him and let my breasts move up and down his chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace and moved with me, thrusting hard with every downward movement of my body against him.

“Take me now, McCree! Please...! I want you so badly!” I moaned, running my hands through his hair and pressing his lips against my breast. He bit me hard and I yelped, only being turned on even more. I moved faster against him.

“You really are a little spy, ain’t ya? You’ve been stalking me and wondering what I’ve had hidden in my pants, and now you want it badly. Ain’t that right?” He questioned me, thrusting hard.

“Ung! Yeah, McCree, I want it!” I moaned.

He flipped me over onto all fours, grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back roughly, slightly frightening me. I yelped in fear, but he quickly assuaged that as he pounded into me and bit my neck hard as he did so. I moaned loudly and he slapped my ass before reaching around to toy with my clit as he rammed me harder, biting into my neck even more so. 

I groaned in pain as the bite began to break the skin but moaned loudly in pleasure as my insides began to quiver and my breathing sped up.

“McCree, I'm close...!”

He thrust even faster now, his nails digging into my back, and he bit me harder. I could now feel warmth dripping down my neck. I pulled away from him and flipped over so that I was underneath him. I spread my legs for him and toyed with my breast.

“I wanna see the look in your eyes as you cum. Please take me now!”

His mouth dropped open and that hazy look was plastered across his face. He leaned into me, kissing me deeply and entered me once more, starting off with a slow yet forceful thrust, and then going faster and faster until the both of us were panting heavily and out of breath.

Then I groaned loudly, “Ung! McCree, almost...!” He pounded into me as hard and fast as he could. My orgasm came without warning and was long and explosive.

“Ahh! Jesse! Mmm, yes! Ung, Jesse!” I cried out, wrapping my arms around him and digging my nails into his flesh. He groaned loudly and pounded even harder now. I could feel his cock twitching wildly inside of me. 

Then, he pulled out of me and came, letting out a stream of cum onto my breasts and stomach. As he finished, he rolled over and lay flat on his back next to me as we panted heavily. He broke the silence.

“Y... You called me, ‘Jesse.’” He pointed out, still struggling to control his breathing.

“Yeah, I suppose I did. Is there... anything wrong with that?” I breathed.

“No.” I rolled over to face him.

“Think you have enough in you for another round?” I asked, still full of desire. He stared into my eyes and I dragged one finger through the trail of cum, starting at my stomach and going up to my chest, before licking it off and swallowing it with a greedy smile.

He gaped at me for a moment, the hazy look starting to make its way back to his face. His cock began to rise once more, and he nodded wordlessly, but his eyes trailed over to my neck where he had bitten me.

"Your neck is bleeding. I'm... I'm sorry, I was too rough, wasn't I? I didn't mean ta..." he stammered regretfully.

"Well it just means you'll have to clean it off for me," I said matter-of-factly with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, I'll go get the first aid kit now and—"

"No, with your mouth. Stop the bleeding, Cowboy. Now." I smiled devilishly and moved my body closer to his. He smiled back, searching my eyes, and finally, he pulled me into his arms roughly before running a hand through my hair and licking my neck all the way up, sucking on it briefly to stop the bleeding.

Then, I climbed on top of him and began to slowly suck his dick. He shuddered violently at the sensation.

“H-hey careful now. It’s... mighty sensitive,” he warned, scowling as he looked away in embarrassment. I stopped and looked up at him, observing his reddening cheeks and chuckling at him lightly.

“You’re real cute when you blush, you know,” I admitted.

I turned my body so my ass was in his face and continued to suck lightly.

“I’m very sensitive as well, so maybe I’ll let you torment me when I get too rough,” I teased, sucking him in one hard thrust of my head. He groaned loudly and then flicked my clit, making me yelp.

“Ah, yeah, I see. Like that!” He teased with a grin. We both laughed loudly as we pleasured each other.

Suddenly, Athena’s voice rang out over the intercom.

“Dr. Ziegler is about to lift lockdown on the practice room. Would you like to allow her access?”

“Not yet!” McCree exclaimed. I pulled away from him and we scrambled to get our clothing back on.

“Ten seconds until lockdown is lifted.” Athena declared, counting down. We had finally gotten our clothing back on and jumped into the ring, pretending to fight.

“Hurry up, (y/n). I don’t got all day!” McCree growled as Dr. Ziegler entered. I squared up and rushed at him, using the same move as before to knock him over, and he fell for it, slamming into the ground. For a moment, our eyes met in recognition and the hazy look in his eyes was back, but I quickly let him go and he cleared his throat and groaned as he got to his feet.

“Not bad,” he praised, “still got a long ways to go though.” We turned to look at Dr. Ziegler.

“Hey doc, what’s up?” McCree greeted, crossing his arms. Genji walked over and stood next to her.

“Ah, Genji too!” I exclaimed. “こんにちは! _Good afternoon!"_ He smiled and repeated the greeting back to me.

“We just came to see how your training was going, and we noticed the room was on lockdown. We were a bit worried, considering how you two didn’t really get along in the past...” Dr. Ziegler admitted.

“Nah, we’re doin’ just fine. I was teachin’ (y/n) some tricks of mine that I didn’t want anyone else to see. A cowboy’s gotta keep some secrets, you know,” McCree drawled with a slight grin.

Genji looked back and forth between us and then observed, “It appears you two are becoming quite close.”

McCree and I both glared daggers at Genji, who grinned sheepishly and scratched his head in embarrassment.

“Well, I’m glad everything is going alright. I’ll be going now,” Dr. Ziegler said with a quick smile, but just as she turned to leave, she stared in horror at my neck where McCree had bitten me.

“What on Earth happened to you?!” She demanded. I cringed slightly and looked over at McCree, who had a slightly startled look on his face.

“Well, it was an accident. McCree and I were sparring, and I got super impatient. I went in with my shoulder first to knock into him, but his jaw clamped down on my neck. I just kinda brushed it off as nothing and said I could keep practicing though. I didn’t wanna miss out on training,” I lied.

Genji let out a knowing laugh, but turned away as McCree scowled at him.

Dr. Ziegler clicked her tongue at me.

“Next time come to me immediately! Do you know how much bacteria are in the Human mouth? Especially McCree's? Honestly... Come on, I’ll patch you up,” she griped.

I looked back at McCree with a look that said, “you owe me one,” and he grinned apologetically.

“Oh, and (y/n), come see me at my room after dinner. I need to speak with you about something,” the cowboy declared.

“Alright,” I called back, shooting him a dazzling smile. After Dr. Ziegler had finished healing me, I looked over at the clock and gasped at the time. It was already five o clock at night!

“Holy crap, we were in there for hours!” I exclaimed in realisation.

I jumped up from the table and started for the door with a quick, “Thanks, doctor!” as I headed to my room to take a bath before dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story!!! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
> Stay safe out there!
> 
> WARNING: SEXY THINGS INCOMING!!! ;)

I decided to put on a nice red and black evening gown and makeup that complimented it. This time, I was going for seduction. Besides, even if the cowboy and I couldn’t have a relationship, we’d just have a good time. I applied my red lipstick and smoky eyeshadow and finished up with a wing-tip black eyeliner.

When I came to dinner, all eyes were on me, and I sat across from McCree, flashing him a dangerous smile. For a moment, he gaped at me in awe, but in the next, he tipped his hat at me with a neutral expression on his face. I grinned, and Genji took a seat next to me.

“You look lovely tonight, (y/n),” he murmured. “Doesn’t she, McCree?” I grinned and my eyes flashed up at the cowboy as I took a bite of my steak.

“She’s nice, but Hanzo steals the spotlight tonight,” he said, looking over at the handsome archer, who was wearing a yukata with his hair tied up in a traditional Japanese style. I gaped for a moment.

 _He decided to dress up too, I guess... He looks lovely..._ I frowned slightly at McCree.

“Ah, so you’re into him. Well, I thought you were into women as well though,” I hinted, staring deeply into his eyes.

“I’m into men and women, just not you,” He bit back. 

A dull pain spread through my chest and I shrunk back, losing my seductive edge.

“That was a little harsh, was it not?” Genji asked McCree, narrowing his eyes at the stubborn cowboy. McCree shrugged in response and I finished my steak quickly and headed to bed.

 _He asked me to visit him, but I won’t. Not tonight... I don’t feel like it..._ I said to myself as I rolled over and closed my eyes. I drifted off into a nice sleep until there was a banging at my door. I groaned.

“Come in!” I growled. The door opened, but there was no sound of footsteps on the ground.

_Must be Genji then..._

“What do you want, Genji? I’m sorry I’m just not in the mood to talk with you right now...”

“Well, it’s a real good thing I’m not Genji then, innit?” McCree drawled. I turned around and stared at him wide-eyed. He was glaring at me, holding a medium-sized box. I sighed and bowed my head low, turning it away from him sadly.

“Oh, well in that case, I'm _definitely_ not in the mood to talk to you. What do you want?” I demanded.

“You didn’t show up tonight,” he answered impatiently, “why?” 

I shrugged.

“At the table, you said you weren’t into me,” I countered in annoyance, “why?”

He sighed, put the box down on my bed, and pulled out a cigar.

“No smoking in here,” I growled. He grumbled and put it up.

“Well... I didn’t really mean it. I just said it to... keep up appearances. No one knows that we... you know... except Genji,” he explained.

“Wow, am I that much of a disgrace that you can’t bear to even be discovered being with me?”

“No, that’s not it... I—” he began, but I cut him off.

“And yet, you’ll openly talk about Hanzo being gorgeous at dinner, basically saying you find him perfectly fuckable!”

McCree’s eyes went wide as the words “perfectly fuckable,” left my mouth and he spluttered, “Y-you can’t say stuff like that. He’s I mean... yeah, but you’re also... I mean...”

I gaped at him, grinning in awe at how I was able to catch him off guard like that.

_Wow, is he flustered! Is he saying he finds me perfectly fuckable too?_

I burst into laughter and he growled and crossed his arms, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. I slid up his chest and came face to face with him before leaning into his ear.

“I did say this already, but you’re so cute when you blush, Jesse.” I giggled as I felt his body shiver and he leaned back and pointed to the box.

“That’s why I’m here. Just... open it already, would you?” He said quickly, trying to avert my attention. I clicked my tongue, chiding him for his impatience, and opened it, surprised to see all of the sex toys that were in that drawer of his that one night.

“They’re all clean. I was just wondering if you’d like to have some fun with me tonight. We can do whatever.”

I flashed him a dangerous look.

“Whatever...?” I asked grinning. He squinted at me in suspicion and then nodded slowly. I got up, took the box into the bathroom, and closed the door. “Lie down on the bed and take off your clothes. You have two minutes.”

From the other side of the door, I heard him scrambling around. I took off my clothes and quickly put on my lingerie. Then, I chose a strap on out of the box and put it on. When I burst out of the bathroom, he was lying on the bed, staring eagerly at me. 

I climbed on top of him from his feet and crawled up his body, kissing him firmly on the lips.

“How badly do you want me?” I demanded.

“Pretty badly,” he breathed, the hazy look in his eyes was back. I slapped the side of his face semi-hard, but not hard enough to bruise.

“That’s not good enough. How badly do you want me?” I asked again. He grabbed at my breasts and began laying soft kisses along my neck.

“I want you so badly, (y/n),” he said, nipping at me. I grinned and twirled my finger in a circle to tell him to roll over. He did as I commanded, and I began to run a trail of kisses down his neck and across his back. He shivered as I gently raked my nails down his back along where my previous deep scratches were. Then, I positioned myself at his entrance.

“Hey outlaw, you remember earlier when you put it in me dry?” I murmured into his ear.

“Yeah, but... no wait I— Urgh!” He groaned loudly as I thrust into him hard and continued in a slow, steady motion. 

He gripped the bed hard and I bit into his neck as I thrust.

“Ugh, (y/n)... I... Mmh! Please…” he begged, clutching the sheets. I sighed.

“Alright then, if you can’t take it.” I took off the dildo, cleaned it off, and then thrust it into me, making McCree watch as I pleasured myself.

“Wanna help me out, cowboy?” I teased, pushing and pulling the dildo in and out of me and smiling at him. He quickly scrambled to get on top of me, grasping the dildo and pounding it into me at a steady pace. I moaned beneath him as he leaned over me and sucked on my breast, running a hand through my hair.

A shiver rolled through me and I arched my back at him and stroked his length. He let out a low groan at my touch and went faster with the dildo, moving his hand from my hair to my clit, rubbing intense circles into it. I was so wet now, and the noises the dildo made inside of me intensified. I moaned loudly as I began to climax and grabbed the bedsheets as my insides pulsed and churned.

McCree went even faster with the dildo and I orgasmed once more.

“Ahh! McCree! Ung! Faster!” I commanded. It drew out the orgasm and made it so intense that I squealed in pain as it finished.

I lay there panting, but took the dildo from him, slowly moving it in and out of me to keep it lubricated.

“Turn over,” I barked, quickly putting the strap on back on. Without hesitation, I spread his entrance and thrust slowly into him. I chuckled darkly.

“You’re so tight, McCree,” I purred into his ear as I thrusted again. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix that.”

I thrusted slightly faster now and he let out several groans of pleasure.

“H-harder,” he begged. I gaped in surprise to hear him plead with me like that, but I did as he said and rubbed my hands up and down his back, massaging his muscles. Then, without warning I thrust even harder and faster.

“Ung! (y/n)! God damn!” He moaned as he grabbed the bedsheets.

“How close are you, Outlaw?”

“A... Almost,” he stammered, his face turning red as he bit his bottom lip. I went harder and faster now, raking my hands down his back and grasping his hair in one hand.

“I want you to scream for me, Cowboy,” I growled into his ear. 

“Well, you gotta give me somethin’ to scream about first,” he bit back, grinning wildly at me. I bit his neck hard and pounded into him, sucking it roughly and making my mark on him.

Then, he came, moaning loudly.

“Ahh.. (y/n)! Ung! Mmm!”

“That’s not screamin’,” I growled low, pounding into him harder. I shoved two fingers into his mouth, and he gagged and let out a gasp. Then, I bit him again, this time, in the space where his shoulder met his neck.

“(Y/n)... stop! I can’t...! Ahhh!”

He pulled me out of him and threw me onto the bed. Then, he ripped the dildo off of me and tossed it aside, grabbing another out of the box. This one vibrated. He put some lube on it and then inserted it inside of me.

“You’re pretty tight too, darlin’,” he drawled.

I giggled and blushed, turning my head away from him.

“What?” He demanded.

“You called me darling.” I smiled sweetly at him. He gaped at me for a moment and a light smile spread across his face before he scowled.

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it...” I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever you say, Outlaw.”

Then, he thrust into me hard, making me yelp.

“Don’t sass me!” He growled playfully. He thrust harder and faster into me and I moaned loudly, still extremely tender from the last time I came.

“Ung...! Jesse! I’m so sensitive...! Fuck me gently, wouldja?” I begged.

He eyed me curiously and stared down at me with a strange expression on his face. Then, he took the vibrator out of me, tossed it aside, and leaned into me, kissing me more softly than ever before. I moaned in shock and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him and running my hands through his hair.

Then, he gently inserted himself into me and began slowly sliding in and out of me. I was so surprised at how passionate and tender he was being, and as he pulled out of the kiss and stared down at me, I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before. I just couldn’t put my finger on what it was. Either way, it was intoxicating, and I wanted more. I smiled up at him and pulled him into me again, kissing him passionately and holding him tightly as he thrust into me.

As he felt me getting more and more aroused, he sped up his pace, holding me tightly and running his hands along my face as he kissed me.

“Mmm, Jesse...” I whimpered, holding his face against mine. I turned him over and got on top of him, grinding against him slowly as he reached up and grabbed at my breast with one hand and my face with the other.

“(Y/n)...” He murmured in response, an airy look on his face as though he was trying to memorise every inch of me. I smiled brightly at him and went slightly faster as I felt him twitch inside of me. I placed my hands along his stomach and went even faster.

“I want all of you, Jesse McCree. Cum inside me, cowboy. I wanna feel the entire ride,” I begged, bouncing on him harder and faster. 

He groaned loudly and ran his hands up and down my sides before centering on my hips and thrusting in time with me, helping me go faster. Then, he flipped me over and pounded into me with the same passion, staring into my eyes. I kissed him wildly, biting his lips and shoving my tongue deep into him and he did the same as if he wanted to taste every part of my mouth.

I arched my back as the pleasure spread throughout my body.

“Jesse! Almost...!”

“I know, darlin’, try to... hold on a bit... I’m almost there with you...” He acknowledged. I tried my best to hold back my orgasm and succeeded for about a minute before he began to ram into me even faster.

“Jesse! Cum with me... I’m ... ahhh! Jesse!” I cried out as my orgasm overtook me. I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around him as the pleasure ran through me like a wildfire.

It only added to the sensation even more when he groaned, “(Y/n)! Mm! Ung...! I’m cumming...!” I felt the warm sensation of his semen flowing through me and my orgasm deepened as he continued pounding into me hard.

“Jesse!” I squealed, kissing him passionately. He gradually slowed down his pace and finally stopped and lay down next to me. As soon as we could control our breathing, a peaceful, content silence filled the air.

“That was nice, Jesse,” I murmured, cuddling up against him. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek, staring at me with that same look in his eyes from earlier.

 _What is that...? He’s never looked at me like that before._ I wondered. Even so, I smiled brightly at him, hoping the expression would linger for awhile as I reached up and gently placed my hand against the side of his face.

As soon as my hand touched his face, he suddenly scowled, pulled away from me, and began getting his clothes on.

“Wait... would you... like to spend the night with me, Jesse?” I offered, hoping he’d stay. He ignored me and kept getting his clothes on.

“Please!” I begged, the anticipation getting to me as I stared at his back.

 _Jesse, please don't do this to me... I want another night like the one we had in the medbay, only I don't want this to be a mistake. Please..._ I silently pleaded.

He froze there for a moment as if he was conflicted about something, but then, he turned his head to look at me with a stern expression.

“No.”

He tossed his toys and lube back in the box, finished getting dressed, and walked out the door, leaving me lying there wondering what was wrong. I stared after him for a moment before turning over and falling into an unsteady sleep.

The next morning, I refused to train with him.

“What do you mean, you’re ‘takin’ a day off?’” he demanded from the doorway of my room, crossing his arms.

I shrugged nonchalantly and repeated, “I’m just taking a day off is all. Besides, why would I wanna train with someone who finds me embarrassing to be around?” I closed the door, but he pushed it open roughly. I turned around and avoided him, retreating further into my room.

“What’s’ all this horseshit about? I never once said I was embarrassed by you!” He growled. I whipped around angrily and got in his face.

“You humiliate me in front of anyone else, you refuse to get close to me, and you act like bein’ with me is the worst thing ever! What was that, three ' _mistakes'_ I've made by being with you now?! You don’t even trust me! You didn’t on that mission we just went on, so why the hell should I even trust you? Huh? Why?!” I exploded on him. Our faces were centimetres apart. I had an angry scowl on my face, and he was panting heavily as he donned an expression that was a mixture of shock and annoyance.

Without any warning, the fierce gunslinger charged into me, closing the door, kissing me fiercely and pressing my body up against the wall. I kissed him back with the same level of ferocity and dug my fingernails into his neck and back. He groaned loudly and pulled me into him, thrusting once against my crotch over the top of our clothes.

I realised what was happening and pulled away from him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t believe he was using sex as a distraction. I turned away from him, looking off to the side.

“I just told you that I’m upset with you, and that you had hurt me, and this is what you do?” I asked him, beginning to tear up. I was not only hurt, but sexually frustrated at this point.

“I just... figured you probably needed it as much as I did,” he said nonchalantly. I scoffed loudly.

 _"'Need?_ ' It’s apparent that you probably won’t or can’t ever give me what I need. Just leave me alone, McCree...” She heard the soft thud of the cowboy’s footsteps as he walked towards the door, but she didn’t hear the door open. 

Instead, she heard him ask softly, “What if I... make things up to you?”

I sighed deeply and rubbed my temples in frustration.

“I... I don’t think you can, McCree. I've given you so many chances already, and each time you just...” I hung my head, not knowing whether or not I should let him know how badly he hurts me.

“C’mon now, Darlin’... What if I... what if I prove to you that I can trust you?” He persisted. I wiped my eyes quickly and turned to face him, giving him a wary look.

 _There he goes... he's being real sweet, and calling me 'Darlin'.' Just how many times are you going to fall for this ruse, (y/n)?_

The answer I told myself as I sighed deeply and shook my head was: _I guess one more time..._

“Alright... maybe... what did you have in mind?” He walked towards me, waving his arms as he spoke.

“There’s this mission I think we’d be perfect for. We have to take down a gang along Route 66. It ain’t Deadlock, but they’re pretty tough for the small size that they are. What we have to do is figure out when they’ll be pullin’ off a heist and then strike ‘em when they least expect it.”

He sounded excited when he was talking about the mission, but when he asked me, “Are you in?” I noticed he was hesitant, nervous, and even had a pleading look in his eyes. I sighed, thinking about how big a fool I must be to even consider doing this.

“Alright, cowboy. I’m with you,” I relented. He moved into me to embrace me, but I pushed him away. “No. You do not just get to dismiss everything I’ve said for a booty call just because you got me to go with you on some big mission,” I snarled evenly.

“If I wanted a booty call, I’d go to Hanzo. You’re...” He stopped and neared me again as I gaped at his words.

 _I’m more than just a booty call?_ His face was now inches away from mine and I leaned up towards him, no longer able to resist the temptation.

As I did so, he pulled away and walked briskly out the door, banging it angrily with his fist and murmuring a low, “Sorry...”

I stared after him, wondering what was going on with him.

We took several days to prepare, training hard and studying the gang’s movements before we set out on a bright red Hovercycle. We got to the hangar and he pulled the sheet off of it, allowing me to admire it.

“Is this your bike?” I asked in awe, running my hand along the side of it. Then, I noticed a photo on the dash. In it was a gorgeous woman with brilliant white hair and a familiar man with a wolfish grin. who was holding up a six-shooter pistol. I tried to get a closer look at it, but McCree snatched the old photo up and put it in his pocket with a wink.

“It’s my bike _now,_ ” he declared.

I rolled my eyes and climbed on the bike with him as he opened the hangar door.

“This thing’ll go over water too, huh?” I asked nervously.

“Sure will. This is a new model!” He told me, lighting up a cigar and taking a puff of it. I gripped his back tightly and leaned into him, closing my eyes as I prepared for him to take off.

“What’re you gettin’ so snuggly for?” he asked, turning slightly to see me huddled up against him with my eyes scrunched shut. “Hold up... is this... your first time on a bike?”

“Yes...” I admitted, clutching him even tighter. He grabbed my arms and loosened them up a bit before taking the cigar out of his mouth, turning around, and pulling me into a soft kiss. I was shocked at him, but melted into it, nevertheless.

The kiss deepened and grew rougher, but the moment I tugged on his serape, threatening to rip it off of him, he pulled out of it and grinned at me, brushing his thumb over my cheek.

“What... what was that?” I demanded airily.

“That was to get you to calm down. I know you don’t smoke, so I figured a bit of honey might help,” he replied slyly with a warm smile. I was surprised at how considerate he was being with me.

 _Maybe... he really will change and show me how he really feels about me..._ I thought hopefully.

He turned around and faced the front of the bike.

“Now then, all you have to do is wrap your arms around me and lean with me. I won’t let us crash. Trust me, (y/n). Can you do that?” I bit my lip, put my arms around him, and nodded.

“Yes.”

He took another puff of his cigar, turned on the bike, revved the engine, and then hit the gas. I tightened my grip on his waist, but then loosened it as I realised it wasn’t so bad. With the wind blasting against my face and hair, I almost felt like I was flying.

I felt free. I stretched my arms outward like a bird's wings and let out a loud victory yell. McCree grinned and I could feel the bass in his back as he chuckled. Then, I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into him contently as he drove, being sure to lean with his body as he turned.

To my surprise, he had a smile on his face almost the entire drive. When we finally did stop for the night, it was at a seedy hotel called “Night Rider.” McCree parked, pulled our stuff out of the seat compartment, and then armed the bike before walking over to the hotel and checking in.

When we got to our room, there was only one bed, and I stared over at McCree for a moment hopefully. Then, I remembered how he refused to stay the night with me or even get close to me on several occasions. A sort of sadness overcame me.

“You can have the bed, alright? I’m fine on the couch,” I murmured. Before he could say anything, I grabbed my sandwich out of our bag of supplies and sat down on the couch to eat.

To my surprise, he sat next to me and ate his food in silence for a few minutes before he inquired, “Well... I don’t see the harm in sharin’ tonight, since there’s only one bed.”

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

 _He wants to share the bed?_ I looked over at it and swallowed hard.

“B-but it’s such a small bed. I’m smaller than you, so I don’t mind taking the couch,” I offered.

“We’ve shared smaller before, remember?” He asked suggestively. My mind went back to the hospital bed and my heart raced at the memory of it all.

“I... suppose we have,” I agreed hesitantly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sly, fleeting smirk play upon his lips.

 _He thinks he’s won...!_ I realised in annoyance.

I quickly countered, “Then again, you considered that to be a mistake, and I wouldn’t want you to make another one, so I’ll just stick to the couch,” I finalized. I shifted my eyes left of me to gauge his reaction. He frowned slightly, but then quickly recovered.

“You know, life’s all about the journey versus the destination. Mistakes just add more flavour to the pot.” He grinned. I wadded up my sandwich in the tin foil out of anger and glared at him with the most threatening expression that I could muster. 

“All you do is screw around with me and then act like I was just the mud on the bottom of your boot. I’m taking the couch. Lay a finger on me, and I’ll rip it off.” I snarled in an even tone of voice.

McCree scowled at me, trying to match my level of ferocity, but then, he bowed his head and said, “Yes, ma’am. I was hopin' you'd give me a clean slate with this trip, but I understand. I'll take the bed.”

He rose, walked over to the bed solemnly, and kept eating his sandwich. As I watched him, I couldn’t help but think about how sad he looked.

 _Maybe... he’s just been alone for so long that he doesn’t know how to interact or show how he feels in a positive way... He was on the run for years._ I surmised. I threw my sandwich away, climbed onto the bed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him from behind.

“You’re real strange, you know that, (y/n)? First you threaten me not to touch you, and now you can’t keep your hands off me...” He pointed out, taking one last bite of his sandwich and tossing it into the trash can. I shrugged and laid my head on his shoulder, leaning my body against him.

To my surprise, he sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back to touch his cheek to mine.

“Do I have permission to touch you now?” He asked.

“I dunno. Can you ask nicely?” I bit back playfully. He sighed heavily and his brows furrowed slightly out of impatience.

“May I, please?” I removed my body from his.

“Please, what?” I teased as I walked around to the other side of the bed, standing in front of him.

“Hold you in my arms!” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Well, you have to ask me nicely and in a complete sentence, McCree,” I taunted him a final time.   
He scowled angrily, his eyes still closed, and clenched the bed sheets beneath his hands.

“Dammit, (y/n)! All I wanna do is hold you, but if you’re gonna make it into a goddamn ordeal for me, then never—” He cut off as I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him and pressing myself into him. He leaned into the hug, opened his eyes, and sniffed my hair deeply as he wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away slightly, leaning back so that I could look into his eyes. He had that same look from awhile back in his eyes as he gazed at me.

 _Is that... adoration? Lust?_ _What is it...? Either way, I like it..._ The look he gave me drew me in and I yearned for him badly. 

I ran one hand across the side of his face and smiled warmly at him, moving it up and through his hair before bringing it back to his cheek. I leaned in and kissed him softly, placing my other hand on the other side of his face and pulling into him. He kissed me back, fervently, deeply, and I could tell he yearned for me as well.

Even so, we kissed each other slowly and embraced each other in such a passionate manner, that we could easily be mistaken for lovers.

 _Wait... lovers?! Why would that thought come to mind? He treats me like shit. After this, he’ll probably just crap on me some more..._ I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, knowing that if I didn’t, I would only get hurt again.

“W-we should probably go to sleep...” I said breathlessly, trying to pull away from him.

“Yeah, we probably should.” McCree admitted, but he still pulled me back in for a longer make-out session. I melted into it for a moment but quickly regained my bearings and pulled away from him, lying down on the bed.

“Goodnight, McCree,” I told him, staring at him longingly.

“Goodnight... (y/n),” He called back.

He sounded hurt, and that was the first time he had said my first name...

“Well you know, Cowboy... it is kinda cold. We could share body warmth...” I hinted, wrapping my arms around him from behind and snuggling into him. He turned his head around and squinted at the thermometer on the small AC unit, and then at me.

“It’s... 79 degrees right now... and you’re cold?” He demanded.

“I... well...” I started sheepishly. He sighed.

“Yeah fine whatever...” He said. I hugged him tightly and he rolled over on his back, allowing me to lay my head on his chest. A small, content smile played upon his lips, which was inescapably contagious as we drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story!!! Stuff's gettin real now in this chapter!!! I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^
> 
> Also, there uh, may be some sexy things, and by sexy things, I mean like... Habañero pepper sorta spicy. Could even go as far to say that it's Ghost Pepper Spicy, but I'm pretty sure that will be at an even later time ;) teehee

The next day was business as usual. We got up, ate breakfast, and headed out on the bike. We had good intel that the gang was going to strike the local bank in a nearby town at roughly noon.

“Alright, (y/n). Guns at the ready,” McCree commanded. I got mine out, inspected it, and readied it, placing it back into the holster. “Alright, so we know for a fact that the Dust Raiders only have seven members, but each one is a fierce fighter, and their leader, Kane, is the worst out of them all. He’s known for murder, sexual assault, theft, armed robbery, and much more. We need to be careful.” He informed me. 

I nodded and we got into position. We ordered some drinks at the saloon next door and got into a card game with some of the locals, being sure to keep an eye out for any signs of trouble. It was a small, quaint town, much like something one would see in an old-timey western show. There wasn’t too much, just a doctor, a pharmacy, a saloon, a bank, a sheriff, and ten or so stores.

People there rode horses, tended small farms, shops, and ranches, and wore western clothing. I was just finishing up my fifth or sixth hand of Texas Hold ‘Em when trouble found us.

I grinned, chuckled lightly, and revealed my card hand. Everyone else groaned as I raked in my big winnings. Then, the sound of shattering glass caught my ear and I pocketed the cash in a hurry.

“Hey! Where are you goin’?” one of the guys demanded. “Well, you gotta know when to hold ‘em and when to fold ‘em!” I exclaimed, rushing out the door.

I looked towards the bank and saw six horses tied up to the posts outside it. I knew McCree was going through the back, so I snuck over and took a look at the front. One guy was standing watch outside.

 _Easy pickins..._

I strolled up to him and winked. “What’s a handsome fella like you doin’ out here all by his lonesome, hmm?” I ran my hand along his chest and up to his shoulder and he pulled me into him.

“I’m about to be hella rich. What say you come with me and... I’ll make you a _very_ happy woman?” he offered, lowering his hand down below my back. I grabbed his gun out of his holster, kneed him in the balls, and slammed him on his head with his own pistol. He crumpled to the ground and was out cold. I scoffed.

“In your fuckin’ dreams.” I murmured as I crept up to the window and looked in.

“Remind me never to mess with you again, Pumpkin’. That was a lethal takedown,” McCree joked through his comm system. “I’m almost on their flank now. See if you can locate their boss.”

“You got it,” I answered back, looking around. I didn’t see him anywhere.

 _Wait... what if he’s inside the car?_ I remembered, sneaking over to it. The rear door was open. _Was that open before...?_

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by two strong arms. One held my breasts roughly, and the other was wrapped around my neck.

“You may have made quick work of my boy there, but you won’t be gettin’ me!” He growled into my ear as he bit it. I knew I couldn’t discharge my weapon without alerting the robbers inside, so I took the abuse and waited for McCree to get into position. As soon as I heard rapid gunfire inside, I pulled my gun out and shot their boss in the foot.

Kane yowled and let me go, but quickly retaliated, elbowing me in the stomach, wrenching the gun from my grasp, and punching me in the face. He had punched me so hard that my earpiece flew out of my ear.

 _Damn... I’m really in trouble now, ain’t I?_ I was feeling faint from the force of the punch and fell into his arms. He chuckled darkly.

“M... McCree...” I moaned, reaching towards the door of the bank.

“McCree? Jesse McCree? Aw hell... I know who that is, and if he’s in there, my boys'r done for...” He picked me up over his shoulder and rushed back to the car with me. “I may not have gotten the money, but I got myself a nice little souvenir.” He slapped my ass hard. I groaned as I struggled to regain full consciousness and then let out a loud scream.

“McCree! Help!” I yowled as I saw him through the window of the bank’s door. He whipped around and saw me being shoved into the back of Kane's car and rushed out the door, but it was far too late.

Kane had thrown me in the back seat, jumped inside and growled, “Drive!” to the driver up front. The car took off with a jolt and I flew back in my seat. I quickly launched an attack, punching, kicking, and using whatever I saw within reach of me to hit Kane. 

Finally, a well-aimed kick caught him in the jaw, jarring him. I took that opportunity to grab his gun from its holster and aim it his way. He knocked my hand to the side and the gun fired, hitting the driver right in the head. His head slammed against the steering wheel and his foot stayed on the gas pedal as I fought with Kane.

I quickly scrunched myself against the window as far away from Kane as I could and fired another shot, hitting him in the stomach. He recoiled, and I finished him off with a shot to the heart. Panting heavily, I quickly rushed up to the front of the car to see if I could stop it, but the driver’s foot was wedged too tightly into the gas pedal, and he was a very heavy man.

“Shit!” I cried as I looked up and saw us nearing a cliff. We would be there in about a minute. I knew the only choice I had was to jump out of the car.

I opened the back door and climbed on top of the car, trying to scout out a good angle to leap off from where I wouldn’t hurt myself too badly. That was when I saw the most amazing thing; it was McCree, living up to his BAMF belt buckle. I watched as he rode up on a black horse and got alongside the car.

“They’re dead McCree, but the driver’s foot is stuck on the gas pedal!” I yelled, beginning to panic.

“Alright, you’re gonna have to jump! Don't worry though, I’ll catch ya!” He called back, reaching an arm out.

“What?! I-I-I can’t! There’s no way!”

“Trust me! Please!” he cried more desperately.

“Why?! You never do!” I screeched, tears stinging my eyes.

“Please, (y/n)! Jump now! I’ll catch you; I promise!” he practically begged, yelling my name one more time, desperately, as time ran short.

I looked over at the quickly approaching cliff and then back to McCree’s urgent, pleading gaze and outstretched arm, and then I jumped. His arm caught mine and he pulled me onto the horse with him, pulling the reins back to stop the charging creature.

A few moments later, a loud crash could be heard as the car hit the bottom of the canyon. I shuddered and began to sob as the shock caught up with me.

“Hey... you’re alright, (y/n). You’re fine. I caught you just as promised. You’re safe,” he murmured soothingly, running a hand through my hair.

 _He’s right... he did catch me. He kept his promise. Kept me safe..._ I prised my head out of his chest and stared up at him, searching his eyes.

"M-mission accomplished?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am, good job," he replied softly.

Relieved that the mission was over, I pulled his face to mine in a fervent kiss. He kissed me back with equal intensity and pulled my body even closer to his. As I began to tug on his BAMF belt, yearning to rip it off him, he moved my hands around his chest and spurred the horse on, leading us to a small cave.

When we got inside, he took off his serape, laid it out on the floor, and then lay me on it, continuing to kiss me and caress me. I grabbed at his belt once more and tore it off. Then, his chest plate was next. He tossed my holster aside and pulled my boots off my feet. I did the same to him and then moved to unbutton his shirt. Then, I pulled my shirt over my head and stole his hat, placing it on my own head.

“I’m ready to ride, cowboy,” I flirted, thrusting my hips into his crotch and yanking him into me. He chuckled darkly and began unbuttoning my pants. I reached down to his pants, but he knocked my hands away and pulled mine off of me.

I lay on my back and smiled slyly beneath him, beginning to finger myself and toy with my breasts as the bulge in his pants became bigger and bigger. Then, I tossed both of my undergarments aside and sat him up before climbing into his lap and grinding against him. I leaned into him, kissing him along his neck and biting his ear.

Then, I went for his pants again and unbuttoned them. He slid them off and I moved my mouth down to his chest, sucking on his left nipple and twisting his right with my fingers. Finally, unable to take it anymore, McCree flipped me over and kissed me passionately, grinding against me and inserting two fingers inside of me. I moaned at his touch and arched my back as he gyrated them, exciting me further. 

I clenched the serape beneath me and arched my back once more.

“Jesse... I want you now. Please...!” I begged. He chuckled.

“Already? At least let me play a little bit, won’t you darlin’?” He cooed, ramming his fingers even faster inside of me. He pulled me to him with one arm and bit my neck roughly with the other. I reached my hand down to his crotch and began to rub his cock slowly. He let out a slight grunt at the sudden pleasure and went even faster with his fingers. Finally, my vision started to cloud and my breathing sped up as I began to orgasm. I let out a series of breaths and moans of pleasure as my insides churned and pulsed.

Then, McCree finally stopped and removed his fingers, kissing me deeply and stealing my breath away. 

I shoved the cowboy over and climbed on top of him.

“No more playin’ around,” I growled, inserting him into me and riding him hard. He moaned and ran his hands up my thighs, along my sides, and stopped them at my breasts. I was very sensitive from my orgasm and wanted to stop, but I wanted to pleasure him even more. I moaned loudly and struggled to continue, toying with his balls as I rode him. He grunted and flipped me over underneath him, fucking me hard and fast.

I gasped as he nearly knocked the wind out of me with how hard he went. I was close to orgasm once more.

“Jesse...! Jesse...! A-almost!” I cried.

“I know darlin’ hang on. Cum with me,” he ordered, stroking my face with his Human hand. I held back my pleasure, but as I heard the handsome gunslinger moan, grunt, and pant heavily, I couldn’t contain myself. My insides churned once more and I let out a shriek of pleasure because of how powerful and painful the orgasm was this time. I cried his name out.

“Jesse...! Finish inside me...!” I begged. He went even faster and I orgasmed a second time. I felt his dick twitch inside of me and he sped up once more, grabbing one of my breasts in his Human hand.

“(Y/n)...! Ung!” He cried out as he spewed his load into me. He kept going until he couldn’t anymore and he pulled out of me, making his cum dribble out of me.

He fell back onto the serape and I leaned over him, kissing him fervently and pulling him close to me. We fell asleep there for awhile and woke up together, smiling at each other.

As I brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, a bizarre thought crossed my mind:

 _What if everyday could be like this...?_ I gaped in surprise. _Do I really want this...? He’s stupid, arrogant, and reckless, but... I think I really..._ I caressed his face with my hand and he smiled warmly at me.

“Alright, darlin’ I reckon it’s time we headed back,” he murmured.

“'Kay,” I breathed as he stood up, helped me up, and got his clothing back on. As I put mine on, my heart fluttered in my chest.

 _Should I tell him...?_ I wondered nervously. 

The drive back to Watchpoint Gibraltar was silent. I leaned my head against his back and soaked in the warmth from his skin as we rode. For the first time in awhile, I was happy. I smiled and held him tightly, hoping this feeling would last. We entered the hangar and I frowned slightly as McCree slowly got off the bike and the warmth and feeling faded.

“Good mission, (y/n),” he said, throwing his cigar under his boot and putting it out. He tipped his hat to me and began walking towards the entrance.

“Jesse, wait! I—” I began. My heart caught in my throat as he stopped in his tracks and partially looked over his left shoulder. “W-what if we had more days like this...? It was... really nice when we fell asleep holding each other tightly and woke up with each other. I know we have our bad times, but there are also plenty of good ones when we swallow our pride. But... McCree I... I really like you, and... I think I’ve... fallen in love with you,” I admitted.

There was dead silence for a moment, and in it, I thought I would die. My heart pounded hard in my chest and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t see his face and didn’t know what he was thinking, which only added to my anxiety.

The only thing I did see were his hands, which twitched slightly. As I stood there with my heart on my sleeve, he turned around to face me with a smile on his face. I was hopeful that he would accept me and I smiled back.

Then, he joked, “I’m pretty sure they’ve got a cure for that,” before tipping his hat once more and continuing inside at a brisk pace. My heart shattered and I fell to my knees as I realised how big of a mistake I had made.

 _Did I just ruin our friendship? He doesn’t feel the same... I should’ve just kept my silence..._ I told myself, burying my face into my hands and taking several deep, shaky breaths.

In the following weeks, he had been even more distant and harsh with me. Whenever I would act playfully towards him, he would reply in a curt, no-nonsense manner. When I tried to flirt with him, he’d shut it down. Lastly, when I made the mistake of calling him Jesse, he turned in the most threatening manner he could and growled, “The name’s McCree. You’d do well to remember that.”

I had felt slightly at home with him after the first night we had together, and even more so after the times we shared in the training room and my bedroom, but now, I felt lonelier than ever because of McCree giving me the cold shoulder. I knew it was my fault, and it stung me deeply. Finally, I had had enough. I sat on my bed and stared down at my hands thoughtfully.

 _No one around here really trusts me. That’s for sure. The only two who do are Brigitte and Genji. Maybe even Reinhardt. Still, I don’t feel welcome here. It’s best if I leave. I know Brigitte will take good care of Luna, and maybe I can come back for her one day... But... where will I go...?_ I wondered. 

I stood up from the bed and began to pace, trying to think about where I could go for refuge. There was a loud knock at my door and I trudged over to it and opened it to see McCree standing there impatiently.

“We gonna train, or not?” He demanded, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

“Not,” I bit back, watching as he grumbled under his breath and began to walk away.

 _Damned outlaw..._ I cursed. 

Suddenly though, I had an idea.

“Hey McCree?” I called out. He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Well... the Deadlock Rebels take in anyone, don’t they?” I inquired.

“Yeah, almost anyone. They’d definitely take in a spy like you.”

My heart sank, but I had my answer. I was gonna ask Elizabeth Caledonia “Calamity” Ashe to take me in. 

I made all the necessary preparations: I asked Brigitte to take care of Luna for a bit, “because I’m going on a mission soon,” I taught myself how to ride a motorcycle, and then I packed supplies for my trip. At three in the morning, I sat on my bed and began to write a letter.

_“Dear Overwatch,_

_Thank you for giving me a place to stay in these trying times. Unfortunately, this isn’t the place for me. I need to be somewhere I can grow and learn and eventually find a home. As much as I like it here, I can’t do that under constant scrutiny and with such little trust and faith in me._

_Brigitte, thank you for being one of the few people here who believed in me. I'm sorry I lied to you about the reason for you taking care of Luna... that's my one regret. You welcomed me the moment I got there and even helped me take care of her. I’m sorry to leave my cat with you, but where I’m going is no place where she would be safe. I’ll be back for her eventually, I promise!_

_Genji, thank you for trusting me. It is not an easy task to give your trust to a stranger, but you seemed to know exactly what was in my heart. Thank you for also imparting some of your many skills to me. I had a lot of fun training with you._

_Thank you Hanzo for caring for me when I was scared a while back, and for inviting me to train with you on occasion. I learned a lot from you and am very grateful._

_Dr. Ziegler, thank you for always caring for me and everyone else at Watchpoint Gibraltar._

_Reinhardt! Thank you for some of the best food I have ever eaten. Also, thank you for keeping things lively and telling us amazing stories._

_Lena, you are so down to Earth and are so very kind. Keep that cheerful spirit of yours!_

_Same with you, Hana. I really wish we could have become great friends..._

_And last, but not least, Jesse McCree. It took me a long time to figure out what to say to you as a farewell. Out of everyone here, I thought that it would be you who would have understood me best. We were both outlaws on the run with nowhere to go and no family._

_Well I guess that's not exactly true... Overwatch is your family. I only have my mother, but I can't see her because it would risk her life. I was really hoping that you would give me a chance to possibly become part of your family one day..._

_I tried really hard each day to understand why you treated me like you did. I tried my best to prove myself to you and Overwatch several times, but I realised that no matter how hard I worked, no matter how hard I tried, I would never amount to anything in your eyes, nor in Overwatch... I would just be used as some invaluable tool for missions._

_So now, I'm leaving to find a place that I can call home, and people that will see me as part of their family one day. My home is not here, it's never been. I'm sure you'll agree with me on that. I’m sorry I let you down and I’m sorry I was a burden to you, but thank you for training me while I was here, and thank you for the brief times we shared together that were happy moments._

_Don’t worry, I’m not going to Talon. They’re deplorable, plus they want me dead. However, I can’t say that where I’m going will be too much better though, but at least it’ll be a family. Once again, thank you all for your help and for giving me a place to stay and warm meals._

_P.S. I’m really sorry about stealing the motorcycle. I’ll reimburse you for it one day, I swear it._

_Wishing you all the best, (y/n)."_

I finished my note to Overwatch, folded it, and placed it gently in the centre of my neatly-made bed before grabbing my stuff and looking around the room once more.

_So many good times here... but also... so many bad ones. Too many... Goodbye everyone. I love you all, I hope you know that._

I turned off the lights with a solemn, half-hearted flick of my finger, closed the door, and left my almost-home for the last time. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you all enjoy and that it's a nice distraction for you from the world right now! Stay safe out there ^_^

I found the bright red hovercycle in the Watchpoint's garage and took the keys out of the seat compartment, tossing my stuff in there and slamming it shut. Then, I opened the hangar and took off on it, heading for Route 66. 

It was a long drive, and I had to stop several times to break for food and to rest my eyes, but eventually I made it to a shabby little diner around sunset. I parked my bike, walked inside and set a dollar on the counter. 

The employee behind the counter looked up at me from wiping out a cup, then looked over at the motorcycle, and demanded, “Is that your bike?”

I nodded. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“It looks a lot like Ashe’s from the Deadlock Gang.” 

“Like Ashe’s? Did she lose hers or something?” I inquired. 

“Somethin’ like that. It was stolen by Jesse McCree.”

I gaped at him for a moment before steeling my expression.

_I can take advantage of this opportunity to get in with the Rebels!_

“Interesting. Well, do you know where I can find her? I’m actually looking for her. I wanna join the Rebels or ask for refuge for a bit.”

“You won’t have to look very far...” He tilted his head over at a table where a man was sitting, eating a slice of pie. He had a tattoo on his left arm and was wearing a grey bandana with an old pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. I ordered a cup of coffee, sat down across from him, and took a sip of my coffee.

Almost immediately, I swallowed and began to cough, though I tried my best to keep a stern, gruff expression on my face.

"Urgh! Good stuff! Coffee really..." _COUGH_ "hits the spot," I lied.

He scowled at me and narrowed his eyes.

"You ain't from around here. The coffee here is total shit. Only good thing's the pie," he said gruffly.

"Ah, yeah... well..."

_Shit... nice poker face, Lorelai... You botched it!_

I dropped my facade, leaned in close to him, and cut to the chase, saying, “I have somethin’ I wanna give back to Ashe. I stole her bike back from Jesse McCree. I have somethin’ to ask her in return.”

I pointed out front at where the bike was, and his eyes went wide. He turned back to me with a serious expression. 

“Aight. Lemme finish my pie and I’ll escort ya. Make any sudden movement, and you’ll regret it, _Shifty Sally,_ ” He warned me. I rode the bike and followed him to our destination, an area hidden along the rocky walls that had a secret entrance.

“Walk the bike inside. I'll be along shortly. Just puttin' my bike away,” the Rebel commanded. I nodded, turned Ashe's hovercycle off and pulled it along, staring around at their base. 

They had Omnic and Human members alike, and they seemed to be really tight knit. There was a small group of them sitting at a table on the right-hand side playing poker. The Omnic stood up and cheered loudly, and the guy next to him, checked his sleeves and accused him of cheating as three cards fell out of them. He then shook the Omnic in annoyance and threatened him if he cheated again. 

When they saw me rolling in the motorcycle, they gathered around. Ahead of me, there were five or six members taking inventory of supplies in some crates, and a giant Omnic with a little bowler hat on its head. 

As it spotted me, it ran into a large room at the back that had a large glass window, and a woman with short, white hair, a long coat, and a large, ornate rifle stepped out of the room. Everyone rushed over to me, except for her and the giant Omnic with the Bowler hat. She took her time and sat down in a big chair that was at the front of the room.

“You must be Ashe. I’m (y/n). I stole your bike back from Jesse McCree,” I declared, propping it up next to me.

She raised an eyebrow, leaned over to her giant Omnic and drawled, “Bob, put that in the garage, wouldja?” He lumbered down to where I was standing, tipped his hat at me, and then took the bike with him. Ashe drummed her fingers boredly on the arm of the chair. 

“So, I take it you want some kinda reward? You must be somethin’ real special if you took my bike from Jesse though.”

I shrugged. 

“I’ve bested him in a fight or two before. Truth be told... he used to be my sparring partner, and... a bit more...” I admitted. 

“So... you betrayed him?” Her eyebrows raised and her hands clenched into fists. "We don't take kindly to betrayal 'round here."

“No! I would never... Honestly speaking, I didn’t even know he had stolen this bike from you. I just took it so I could make my escape.”

“Escape?” She demanded, sitting up in her seat with intrigue.

I sighed heavily. 

“It’d probably be best if I started over at the beginning...”

Ashe held up a hand as if telling me to pause and turned to the Omnic with the bowler hat, who had just come back from the garage.

"Bob, get me some popcorn, would ya kindly?" she asked. Bob rushed off and was back with it in just a few minutes. As soon as the bag of popcorn was in her hands, Ashe motioned for me to continue my story.

I told her the entire story, from how I was framed to how I came to be with Overwatch, to meeting Jesse McCree and training with him, eventually falling in love with him, but never feeling welcome at Overwatch because of the way he treated me. 

“He always thought I was a spy, and even though we shared many moments together that were really nice... he couldn’t let that thought go. I’m not sure why. I proved myself several times to be loyal, but... he never saw it. Or, he refused to see it,” I finished. 

“Hmm, I see. So, what is it that you want from me, then?” She asked, pulling a bullet out of her pocket and doing the coin walk with it. 

“I would just like to seek refuge with ya’ll. Maybe, one day even join the crew. I don’t feel good about killing people, but I want a place where I can belong.”

She grinned brightly at me and shook her head. 

“We don’t kill anyone who don’t deserve it. If they shoot at us, they’re dead. If they’re innocents, they’re left alone. Those are the rules. If you’re gonna stay with us though, you’ll have to work hard, ya hear?” She explained.

I nodded and smiled at her hopefully.

“Of course, I’ll definitely work hard, ma’am!” I promised.

“Alright then, there’s a room in the back that’s set up as a guest room. You can stay in there,” she informed me. 

“That won’t be necessary,” a deep, gruff, familiar voice said from behind me.

I sighed knowingly and looked back to see Jesse McCree walking up towards us. 

“What the hell are you doin’ here?” Ashe and I both asked simultaneously. We turned and looked at each other and she stood up from her seat, glaring out at the lone cowboy. 

“You’ve got a lotta nerve showin’ your face 'round here again, Jesse,” she snarled.

Everyone pulled out their guns, keeping them trained on him, but one glare around the room from McCree, and they all backed up and let him walk forward. 

He had almost reached me when I said, “No,” and walked over to stand next to Ashe. 

“(Y/n), I came to bring you back to Overwatch,” he explained. 

“Like I said, ‘no.’ I’m not going back. I never felt welcome there. Or at least... the times that I did, you pushed me away and made me feel awful about being there. So, why the hell would I ever want to go back to a situation like that?” I snarled. 

“Because Overwatch needs you,” he said, staring at me with pleading eyes. 

“Funny, that sounds like a lie to me. They never needed me before, and they sure as hell don’t need me now.” 

He turned his head to the ground in frustration and murmured, “It’s because I need you.” 

I scoffed loudly and sneered, “ _You_ need me? No, I am not fallin’ for your damned charms! Never again! You did everything you could to push me away and succeeded. Congratulations, McCree. Ya did it!

What I wanna know is why? Why would you spend those nights with me, hold me close, love me softly, stare into my eyes like that, and then fuck all of that up? Why the fuck would you treat me like scum, call me a spy, and threaten me repeatedly?"

He didn't answer me and the anger boiled inside of me. My hands balled up into fists and I gritted my teeth, glaring furiously at him.

"I put my heart on the line for you and told you how I felt, and you made it a goddamned joke! Why, McCree? You answer me, right now!” 

“Because I didn’t want to be in love!” He snarled, staring at me with a dark and guarded expression on his face.

My eyes went wide in shock.

_He... he admitted it? So that means..._

Beside me, Ashe let out a small gasp and then laughed. 

“Wow, in all the years I’ve known you, Jesse, I’ve never seen you in love. You’ve got it bad, brother,” she declared, shaking her head. She snapped her fingers and sat down, and someone brought her a bag of popcorn. 

“Wh-why not?” I inquired of McCree nervously. He turned his head away from her and bowed it low out of guilt. 

“I hurt you and pushed you away all those times because I didn’t ever want to admit that I was in love with you. I never wanted to be in love with anyone because from what I’ve seen with my folks and almost every other couple I've known, it just gives the other person power over you... to do whatever they want to you. To abuse you, hurt you, destroy you...” 

“To love you back,” I cut in, my lips trembling.

Part of me wanted to immediately embrace McCree, but the other part wanted revenge for all the times he had hurt and taken advantage of me. That side of me took the steering wheel now as I stared at McCree with cold eyes. 

“All I ever wanted was for you to accept me, to treat me like a fucking _Person_ for God’s sake... You say you don’t want to be abused, hurt, or destroyed, but you did all three to me, McCree!” 

“I know... I’m really sorry (y/n)... I’d do anythin’ to make up for it,” he vowed, taking his hat off and holding it to his chest. 

“Anything? Alright then.” I took a deep breath and glowered at him before continuing, “I want you to pull out that six-shooter Peacekeeper pistol of yours and shoot yourself in the foot.”

Before, there had been slight murmurs coming from the Deadlock Rebels in the room, but now, it was silent. McCree gaped at me in shock and I could see his hands clenching his hat nervously. When I said nothing and kept my piercing gaze on him, he placed his hat back on his head solemnly and stared at me with an expression of hurt on his face.

“Whoa, time out here... You don’t really want him to do that, (y/n)!” Ashe exclaimed, standing up from her chair. 

“Yeah, I really do,” I bit back. McCree took a deep breath, exhaled, pulled his gun from its holster, and aimed it at his foot. 

When he pulled back the hammer and cocked the gun, I timed it just right and drew my pistol, firing it at McCree’s gun just before the bullet was fired. It ricocheted off the cement just next to his foot and found purchase in the ceiling.

Behind me, I could hear Ashe sigh in relief. McCree had an astonished look on his face. 

“So, you were telling the truth after all...” I murmured. He looked me in the eyes with a hopeful gaze, and I mirrored his expression. Ashe nudged me slightly. 

“What are you waitin’ for? Go to him already!” She hissed to me so McCree couldn’t hear her.

I stared at her in shock that she would be so supportive and she held her hands out in a frustrated pose with her hands upturned, out next to her head in such a way that screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'? GO!"

I smiled at her briefly and nodded in thanks. Then, I swallowed hard as I hurried down the steps towards McCree, stopping right in front of him.

“I... I reckon I’ve been quite foolish recently... I mean I really fucked up, I just... I don’t... I...” he stammered, one of his hands rubbing against the back of his head as he shuffled in place.

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him.

"Shut the fuck up and get over here," I demanded.

I pulled him towards me into a hug and promised him, “I don’t want to abuse, hurt, or destroy you. I want to love you. All I ask is that you love me in return with an equal passion, and that you're honest with me."

I lowered my head sadly as I remembered all the times he'd hurt me.

"Tell me how you really feel from now on. No more lying, no more hurting me or insulting me because you're afraid to admit your feelings for me. And if I ever hurt you, which I may do by accident, please tell me. The moment I don’t listen, or the moment that I hurt you even more, are the moments you can decide to leave me in the dust, but please... give me a chance. Trust me.”

McCree pulled out of the hug and smiled hesitantly at me.

"Alright... I promise. It won't be easy for me, but I'm gonna try my best. I... I wanna do right by you, (y/n)."

"I know. Thank you, Jesse."

I beamed at him happily and he smiled more brightly than I'd ever seen before and slid a hand along my cheek, pulling me in and kissing me tenderly.

After several moments and a few wolf-whistles from various Deadlock Rebels, I pulled out of the kiss, blushing hard and protested, “You know... I-I put on my poison lipstick today. You’ll probably die soon. You should know better than to trust a spy.”

McCree grinned devilishly and let out a low chuckle.

“ _Really,_ poison lipstick? I didn’t taste anything bitter. Better check again just to make sure. Seein’ as I’m a dead man walkin’ it won’t matter anyways,” he flirted, kissing me passionately.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned into him. 

“Ha! Guys, get ‘em a room! They’re givin’ us a bad reputation out here! That guest room I was talkin’ about should do the trick.” Several of the Deadlock Rebels lifted us up and carried us towards the guest room. 

“I want you two gone by mornin’ though, ya hear, or else I’ll take your other arm, McCree!” She threatened as McCree and I kept holding each other close and kissing passionately.

We spent the night with each other, and this time, after we made love, McCree pulled me into his arms and snuggled against me.

I smiled and teased him saying, "Wow, who knew the great Jesse McCree, Outlaw Extraordinaire, was so cuddly?"

He groaned and muttered, "Shut up and go to sleep already... we gotta get up early."

"Bite me," I scoffed, moving to pull away from him.

He pulled me against him more tightly and grazed his teeth along my neck.

"Don't tempt me."

I giggled as he chomped down on my neck and laughed playfully.

"G'night, McCree," I whispered to him softly, turning around in his arms and kissing him.

"'Night, (y/n)," he murmured back. Both of us were all smiles as we fell asleep, and the next morning, we rose early and crept out of the base.

"So," I started once we were further away, "how do you know Ashe?"

"You mean, 'what was my relationship with her,' don't cha?" he countered, grinning devilishly.

I turned my head away, blushing in embarrassment and he let out a victorious laugh.

"Yeah, that..."

"Ha! Called it," he cried, then he stared at the ground and let out a loud sigh. "Me 'n Ashe are... complicated to say the least. There were a few times that I fancied the idea of a romantic relationship with her, but she was just too different from me personality-wise. She's always been sorta selfish, and that just didn't sit well with me. We helped found the Deadlock Rebels as kids, but when Blackwatch captured me and offered me a deal, I knew I had to take it."

He groaned and shook his head, running his Human hand along his mechanical hand.

"You see... it's hard bein' the leader of a gang, and when you're a woman, if you do the wrong things, people will think you've gone soft. Then, there's power struggles and all sorts of things that happen, and we didn't want that. I went back to see Ashe and some of the members started questionin' her leadership when she chose to meet with me, so I told her to... to take my left arm, which had the Deadlock Rebels tattoo on it, and make me an example."

I gasped and stared at him sadly.

"She was like a sister to me. Still is, but we have to pretend to hate each other for the sake of things. She communicates with me in secret and we share Intel on occasion."

"Wow," I breathed, "that's... that must be hard."

"Not really," the cowboy said with a grin on his face as he popped a cigar in his mouth and lit it up, "we fought like cats and dogs anyways, so it's pretty easy to put on a show with it."

I laughed in amazement and then realised something.

"Wait... McCree, if I took the hovercycle, then... how'd you get here?"

He smiled and pointed a finger into the distance where Lena was leaning against the Overwatch airship we had taken for missions in boredom. When she saw us, she jumped up and down excitedly, waving her arms at us before racing towards us at the speed of light. I gasped in shock as she ran about three hundred yards in the blink of an eye and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're coming back! We really missed you, you know!" she exclaimed.

"You... you did?" I asked meekly, tearing up slightly.

"Of course we did, you're one of us! Well... almost. You're part of the family, anyways! Angela was talking to me and Reinhardt the other day and she thinks you're ready to run the Gauntlet. It's a test for anyone wanting to be an agent! I ran mine against Genji and a few other agents in Overwatch and Blackwatch back in the day!"

"Well, I'm looking forward to officially becoming a member, but I'm..." my voice cracked as the tears fell and Lena pulled out of the hug, "I'm happy to be part of the family."

Lena teared up as well and pulled me back in for a hug and I hugged her back tightly. I grinned back at McCree as we pulled out of the hug and he tipped his hat at me.

"Let's head on home now," he said, leading the way back to the ship.

As soon as we stepped foot off the ship and back inside of the garage, I was greeted by Brigitte and Hana, who were beside themselves about me leaving.

"Never do that to us again! Who's going to help me defeat Brigitte, Lucio, and Genji in Super Smash Bros?!" Hana cried.

"Hey!" Brigitte yelled at Hana with a scowl on her face, then she smiled and threw her arms around me. "We missed you, and we're sorry you didn't feel welcome, but we love you and want you to stay! Besides, Luna missed you so much!"

"I was only gone for a day!" I protested at all the attention, laughing loudly and wiping my eyes as the waterworks began.

"Yeah, but... you know how Luna is! Anyways, you're just in time for breakfast! Everyone's excited to see you again and Reinhardt made quite the spread! Come on!"

I chuckled and turned my head towards McCree and smiled apologetically as they dragged me along. He shrugged and grinned back at me.

"I'll catch up with ya in a minute," he called after us.

We all got seated at the dining table, McCree by my side, and I was heartily greeted by the others there while Reinhardt served us our meal; chocolate chip pancakes with Eggs Benedict, extra bacon, and hash-browns. I smiled at my plate and Angela raised a glass, tapping it to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to welcome back (y/n) and invite her to take part in the gauntlet to become an official Overwatch member," she announced before turning her head and facing me, "if you're willing."

I smiled at her and stood up.

"I can't wait to be part of Overwatch. I'll run the Gauntlet," I declared.

"Prost! _Cheers,_ " she said, raising her glass high. The others called out their cheers and I raised my own glass before taking a small sip of my milk.

Finally, when Reinhardt himself sat down to eat, he bellowed, "won't you tell us why you decided to return? Tell us your story!"

I chuckled lightly and held my glass in both hands, nervously swishing the liquid around as I nodded slowly.

"Well, McCree asked me to come back. Maybe... _he_ should be the one to tell this story," I hinted jokingly, turning to shoot the cowboy a sly grin.

He gritted his teeth and quickly stammered, "I... You... We... There's no way I was gonna let a spy go to the Deadlock Rebels with precious Intel about me or anyone else, so I tracked her down and brought her back."

Beside him, I bowed my head sadly, gripping the glass in my hands anxiously.

He groaned loudly then, took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"Sorry, darlin', old habits die hard," he murmured before standing up and facing everyone at the table.

"That ain't what really happened. What _r_ _eally_ happened was that..."

He faltered for a moment, taking his hat off and fiddling with it nervously. I looked up at him hesitantly to see his eyes clouded with worry. Almost instantly, I could tell what he was worried about.

_He's thinking that if he doesn't tell them, it won't exist. If he doesn't take a chance on "us" then he can't get hurt, but the moment he tells them the truth is the moment it becomes real._

"I... The truth is... that... I brought her back to Overwatch because I missed her."

He stared down at me with a look of worry and I smiled back reassuringly, nodding and grabbing his Human hand in mine. Then, he turned back and glared at everyone daringly.

"I've fallen for (y/n) and... actually have had feelin's for her ever since she saved my life during the Talon attack. I'm... I'm in l-love with her and we're... together! Anyone got a problem with that?"

"Yeah... no shit, McCree," Genji suddenly spoke up, waving his hand.

"Language," Angela chided him, causing him to put both hands in the air in a mock conceding pose.

"Whaddya mean, 'no shit?!' You mean you've known this entire time?" he demanded, scowling at the Cyborg Ninja with wide eyes.

"I mean," Brigitte began, swallowing a bit of pancake, "it was kiiiinda obvious."

"Yeah! You were totally doing that annoying schoolboy thing where you pick on the girl you like! God, why do guys do that? Why can't they just say what they mean?" Hana demanded.

McCree hung his head for a moment and then took off his hat and ran a hand through his wavy, sandy-brown hair in embarrassment with a half-hearted smile on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose I have been a rotten bastard about it. It's... just a hard thing for me to admit," he confessed. "I'm real sorry (y/n). It seems everyone knew except me."

I giggled and pulled him back down to his seat and closer to me, kissing him softly.

"What matters is that you've caught up," I murmured to him, tapping my pointer finger against his nose playfully.

"I'm just glad I have someone so forgivin'. I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Looking forward to it."

I grinned and everyone cheered, with the exception of Genji, who whistled loudly, as I kissed McCree tenderly.


End file.
